L'amour dans l'école de médecine
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Bella acaba de comenzar la Universidad fuera de su ciudad, todo va bien hasta que conoce al autocompasivo Edward. ¿Podrá Bella enseñarle a Edward a quererse a si mismo y al mismo tiempo a quererla a ella? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque todos me llaman Bella. Vivo en Phoenix Arizona con mis padres, Charlie y René.

Tengo 18 años y estoy a unos días de mudarme sola a una pequeña casa en Connecticut, para entrar en la Universidad de Yale. Es la mejor universidad para estudiar lo que yo quiero: Medicina.

Desde que tome mi primera clase de Biología e hice mi primera práctica supe lo que quería ser. Muchas veces considere el ser maestra, soy paciente con las personas a pesar de que no soy muy sociable. Cuando hice una práctica sobre quitarle la piel a un gato y distinguir sus órganos, supe que quería ser doctora para poder ayudar a la gente y al mismo tiempo hacer algo que me gusta.

Mi promedio es bueno, más no excelente por lo que solo conseguí una beca de 80, mis papás estaban satisfechos con eso. Mi familia es de una situación económica promedio por lo que pagar el 20 no era un gran problema.

-Mamá, ya basta. Deja de pedirme que me quede, sabes que no lo voy a hacer -. René había pasado los últimos dos meses rogándome para que no me fuera.

-Por favor Bella, te voy a extrañar mucho. La casa no es lo mismo sin ti -. Me dijo un día antes de marcharme, estaba terminando de empacar mi ropa y pertenencias.

La tome por los hombros para que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

-René, mamá, Por favor escúchame. Desde que tengo memoria he soñado con esto, luche durante seis meses por esa beca y ni tú, ni papá, ni nadie en el mundo me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Es como si estuviera a unos pasos de la meta y parara porque me falta un poco el aire. No voy a tirar todo por la borda. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Entiendes mi punto, mamá?

René me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro al oído.

-Ya lo sé hija, por eso estoy muy orgullosa de ti –. Me soltó y sonrió – Aunque no me gusta mucho que me compares con una falta de aire en el camino al triunfo.

Reímos juntas.

-Gracias mama, te amo y por favor no lo olvides, no dejes que Charlie lo olvide tampoco. – me reí entre dientes.

No encontrábamos en el aeropuerto esperando la hora en la que partiera mi vuelo.

Charlie estaba molesto conmigo desde que se dio cuenta de que no me iba a retractar a la hora de irme de verdad, me había apoyado bien porque no me creyó capaz de irme.

Nunca había estado fuera de mi hogar tanto tiempo y mi familia aunque era pequeña, era muy unida.

Cuando papá se dio cuenta de que de verdad me iba, me dejó de hablar. La verdad es que lo encontraba gracioso, parecía un chiquillo enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Además de mis papás, se encontraban ahí para despedirse mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo.

Jacob y Ángela, habíamos estado juntos desde kínder, a pesar de que Jacob era más pequeño que yo.

Nuestros papás eran muy amigos y desde que estábamos pequeños nos juntaban para jugar.

Ángela siempre había estado ahí para mí y viceversa. Éramos inseparables, y hacíamos todo juntas.

-Adiós – le dije a Jacob, dándole un abrazo – te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también Bella.

-Una cosa antes de marcharme, ¿Podrías dejar de crecer ya por favor? – me separe de él y comenzamos a reír juntos, mis padres y Ángela nos acompañaron.

El rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro claro. Tú prométeme que volverás, pero solo después de cumplir tú sueño. Si regresas antes te devolveré a patadas, ¿entendiste? – Jacob siempre me había apoyado en todo, incluyendo mi carrera. Incluso cuando a René y a Charlie les pareciera una broma.

Asentí y le devolví el beso en la mejilla.

Me volví y le di un fuerte abrazo a Ángela, quien estaba llorando. Trate de contenerme para no llorar. No le dije nada, ya que sabía que me soltaría llorando en cuanto abriera la boca. La abrace más fuerte y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Después de soltar a Ángela, me gire para abrazar a mi mamá y al igual que con mi amiga, no pude decir nada. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Cuídate mi niña hermosa. – dijo mi mamá con lagrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada.

Asentí y me separe de ella.

-No te olvides de tu viejo – dijo mi papá, tratando de animar el ambiente.

-Te quiero mucho papá, gracias por todo. Te prometo que no te voy a decepcionar – dije después de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Cuando llegues habrá una persona esperándote en el aeropuerto para llevarte a tu nuevo hogar -. Me miro y sonrió – Te conseguí una casa pequeña, espero que te guste. Tiene una cocina con refrigerador, estufa y microondas. En caso de que necesites dinero puedes rentar la habitación extra que está ahí. También te compre un auto compacto.

-Gracias otra vez papá -. Lo abrace y le di un besito en la mejilla.

Antes de subirme al avión, me giré y vi a mi pequeña familia, los iba a extrañar mucho.

Me despedí una vez más con la mano y subí al avión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Connecticut, vi que efectivamente como había dicho mi padre, había alguien esperándome.

Me ayudó a subir mis cosas al auto y me abrió la puerta. Me llevó a un fraccionamiento. Tenía muchas casitas estilo inglés iguales, en el centro del fraccionamiento había una fuente, supuse que de noche se vería hermosa.

Ya había visto este tipo de casas en la página de internet de la universidad, la verdad es que estaba más bonitas que en la foto. Creí que papá me conseguiría algo más pequeño y menos costoso, pero como siempre había conseguido lo mejor para mí.

El auto se detuvo en una de las casas, vi que en la puerta se encontraba un gran número "1406", tendría que aprenderme mi dirección.

En la casa había un pequeño auto negro masca Toyota y el nombre del auto era "Yaris". Era lindo pero muy pequeño para mi gusto. La verdad no necesitaba mucho un auto, la universidad estaba como a 15 minutos de ahí.

Me bajé del auto y el señor muy amablemente me ayudó a bajar mis maletas. Me pare frente a la casa y saque la llave que mi papá me había dado.

Cuando entré y miré a mí alrededor, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era la casa más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora. Era del tamaño exacto. Una sala de estar con tele grande, una cocina con lo necesario para cocinar. Entre a la casa y recorrí el pasillo que estaba en la entrada.

Había dos puertas al final del pasillo, decidí ir por la izquierda. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una habitación de color claro, una cama matrimonial, un peinador con espejo y una mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

Camine hacia una puerta que estaba dentro de la habitación y era el armario, estaba un poco grande para la cantidad de ropa que traía.

Después busqué el baño, era espacioso y tenía una bañera y una regadera. Todo era de color blanco y reluciente. Me sentía como en una sala de operaciones.

Este era mi nuevo hogar, y era más que perfecto. La casa de toda una estudiante.

El resto del día me la pase arreglando la ropa que traía conmigo en el armario de mi nueva habitación.

El día fue un poco largo por el viaje, estaba muy agotada cuando me fui a descansar. Esa noche dormí muy a gusto sin tener pesadillas ni sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, no podía contener a mi corazón el cual retumbaba en mi pecho como caballo despojado. Estaba emocionada de pensar que sería mi primer día en la escuela de medicina. En unos años me graduaría y estaría lista para especializarme en Pediatría. Me encantaban los niños, aparte de que son, físicamente, más sencillos que los adultos.

Lo que me agradaba de entrar a una universidad tan grande como Yale era que no sería la nueva alumna de fuera, habría miles de estudiantes nuevos como yo.

Me levante y me metí en la ducha. Me vestí rápido y me sujeté el cabello con una liga. No desayune porque sabía que estaría tan nerviosa que probablemente vomitaría. Mejor decidí que compraría algo en la cafetería de la universidad.

Tomé mi mochila y metí un los cuadernos de ese día. Una semana antes de venir aquí conseguí mi horario y un mapa del campus. Memorice ambos para no tener que andar preguntando.

Me dispuse a marcharme, cerré la puerta de la casa con llave y me subí en mi auto. La verdad es que es que me agradaba mucho el pequeño auto que me había regalado mi padre. Nunca fui fan de la velocidad, así que me tome mi tiempo para llegar ya que iba con tiempo de sobra.

Llegue al aula donde tenía mi primera materia "Biología celular y genética", no era una de mis favoritas pero no se me complicaba.

En el salón había mesas de dos, había varios alumnos ocupando las bancas. Bueno en realidad había llegado tarde por un pequeño incidente con el mapa, y ya estaban todas ocupadas.

Logre ver un lugar desocupado, acelere un poco el paso para lograr sentarme antes de que el profesor llegara.

Para mi muy mala suerte tropecé con mis propios pies. Antes de que pudiera caer, unos brazos me sujetaron por la cintura.

-Gracias – dije atropelladamente mientras me enderezaba.

Mire hacia abajo para que no viera mi sonrojo. No quería verlo a la cara porque me daría más pena. Oí que reía entre dientes.

-Por nada – dijo, después extendió su mano hacia mi – Soy Mike Newton.

Tomé su mano y subí la cara para verlo por primera vez. Era guapo, pero no de mi tipo. Se veía como el típico modelo americano: ojos azules, rubio y de piel clara.

-Yo soy Bella, mucho gusto – me volví a sonrojar un poco mas – gracias de nuevo.

-No hay problema, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. – soltó mi mano y se dirigió a su asiento.

Seguí mi camino, ahora con un poco mas de cuidado y teniendo cuidado de no tropezar.

Llegué a donde se encontraba el asiento vacío, vi por el rabillo del ojo que había otra persona sentada. Pensé que tal vez ya estaría tomado el lugar.

Subí la cabeza para mirar a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el asiento de al lado. Era el chico más guapo que había visto hasta ahora. Era de tez muy pálida, cabello cobrizo y despeinado. Cuando me topé con sus ojos me quedé algo deslumbrada, eran de un intenso color verde y parecía que podía ver hasta lo más profundo de tu alma.

Cuando me vio sonrió. Quede aun mas deslumbrada, tenía la sonrisa más linda del mundo.

Me aclare un poco la garganta intentado, en vano, tragarme el nudo que tenia.

-Hola, ¿está ocupado este asiento? – dije apuntando la silla con el dedo.

-No, adelante puedes sentarte. Al menos que creas que soy poca cosa o que tengo piojos o liendres. – parecía algo molesto.

No comprendí su enojo, yo no lo había insultado ¿o sí?

-Gracias… creo – dije algo dudosa.

Puse mis libros sobre la mesa y me senté. Después de pensarlo un poco decidí romper el tenso ambiente que se había creado. Extendí mi mano hacia él en forma de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Bella

El miro mi mano con una expresión de desconcierto. De una forma muy lenta estiró la suya y la estrechó con mi mano. Sonreí, no pude evitarlo.

-Yo soy Edward – dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si jamás hubiera saludado a otra persona. – Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto Edward. – Lo mire a los ojos – no creo que seas poca cosa ni que tengas liendres o piojos. – reí entre dientes, y al cabo de un rato el rió conmigo.

-Mucho gusto también – dijo meciendo su mano con la mía. Su sonrisa era hermosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO ****3**

El día se paso rápido, gracias a que después de la primera clase, Edward caminó a mi lado mientras platicábamos.

En ese rato me enteré de que el quería trabajar con niños al igual que yo, le apasionaba la reacción del cuerpo humano en crecimiento. Y pensaba como yo acerca de que son anatómicamente más sencillos.

También nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos todas las clases juntos, excepto la de lengua extranjera. Yo había tomado esa clase para aprender italiano. El sabía varios idiomas por lo que no le pareció interesante meterse en un curso básico.

Después de la cuarta clase tuvimos un pequeño receso de veinte minutos. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, mi estómago hacia mucho ruido y en una ocasión el me escucho. Me sonrojé y mire hacia abajo.

Cuando llegamos nos formamos para comprar algo, el tomo una manzana y un jugo. Al pagar vi que dejaba el jugo de nuevo en su lugar, no traía suficiente dinero para comprar ambos.

Cuando se fue a buscar una mesa para sentarnos yo tomé el jugo y un yogurt, pague ambos y lo seguí.

-Toma – dije ofreciéndole el jugo y sentándome en la mesa.

-No, gracias – dijo algo irritado.

-¿Por qué no?, lo compré para ti, si no te lo tomas me vas a hacer tirarlo y no me gusta tirar la comida. – dije fingiendo estar ofendida y molesta.

El me miro a la cara y sonrió un poco, no era como sus otras sonrisas. Esta tenía un toque de pena.

-Gracias – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Sonreí al ver su reacción, parecía un niño recién castigado.

-Y dime, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en ésta universidad? – Me preguntó después de un rato de silencio – Eres de esas niñas cuyos padres son ricos, los cuales le conceden cualquier deseo a su niña linda preciosa. Incluyendo venir a una de las universidades más caras del mundo.

Su comentario me pareció muy grosero, pero lo dejé pasar. La gente tenía una razón para ser como era.

-No, en realdad vengo porque la medicina es mi pasión, desde mi primera clase de biología anatómica supe que quería ser. Y en cuanto al pago, pues si me lo pagan mis papás pero les ahorre un 80 con la beca que gané. – dije frunciendo el ceño y algo irritada por su actitud.

-¿En serio? – dijo realmente sorprendido, eso podía sonar como un auténtico insulto, pero de nuevo lo ignoré.

-Sí. Y ¿Qué tal tu?, eres hijo de algún empresario millonario y ahora que sabes mi procedencia te alejarás sin decir nada y te irás con tus amigos a burlarte de mí en frente de mi cara. – dije eso como una forma de defenderme de sus constantes ataques.

El solo bufo y torció los ojos.

-Que va.

Esperé que comenzara a hablar pero no dijo nada más. Me estaba empezando a molestar mucho si actitud, pensé en la posibilidad de que no quisiera estar conmigo. Aunque tampoco iba a presionarlo para que me contara algo que no quería.

El silencio comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Al cabo de un rato el levanto la mirada de la manzana que tenía en sus manos y me miró.

-Lo siento mucho, me estoy comportando como un completo idiota.

-Sí, un poco – dije volteando la mirada. El rió entre dientes.

-Es solo que el 95 de las personas que se encuentran en esta universidad son tan… - pareció dudarlo durante unos segundos – no lo sé, creo que no tengo palabras para describirlos.

-Inténtalo – lo animé.

-La gente que entra aquí, cree que por estar en una universidad prestigiada y de alto rango tienen derecho a sentirse superiores a los demás. Eso es frustrante, por ejemplo, ¿vez a esos tipos de allá? – dijo señalando a un grupo de jóvenes, todos muy bien vestidos y riendo.

-Si – contesté.

-Bueno pues yo conocía a esas personas antes de entrar aquí, se podía decir que eran mis amigos. Al momento en que entraron aquí, es como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido. Mi único amigo que se que no se hubiera vuelto así nunca está ahora con su novia. – en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza. – Ahora son solo un gran grupo de idiotas arrogantes.

-¿Esa es la impresión que te causo? – pregunté algo ofendida.

-¡No! No, para nada. Todo lo contrario, creo que eres especial entre todo este grupo de idiotas. No tengo mucho de conocerte, pero ahora sé que me gustaría saber más de ti. Eres tan apasionada que cuando me dijiste lo de tu pasión por la medicina me dieron ganas de llorar. – dijo haciendo una mueca como si cayera una lágrima y se la limpiara con el dedo índice.

Reí y me sonrojé ante sus palabras.

-No eres materialista ni superficial – bajó la mirada hacia la mesa – parece que estás conmigo porque quieres y no por lástima.

-¿Por qué iba a estar con alguien por lastima? Edward no digas eso, eres muy agradable, inteligente y compartimos nuestra pasión por la medicina no lo niegues. Sé que hay muchos alumnos que están aquí gracias a las influencias o el dinero de sus padres, pero tú y yo no ¿cierto? Por eso creo que debemos ser amigos. –dije tomando su mano. -¿o es acaso que me equivoco y fueres uno de ellos?

Me miró por un momento con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Me he estado comportando como un idiota y creo que mereces una explicación de porque mi comportamiento tan a la defensiva. Solo promete no salir corriendo con tu amigos a burlarte frente a mi – dijo sonriendo al repetir mis palabras.

-Lo prometo – le conteste riendo un poco.

-Pues supongo que todo comenzó cuando nací, mi madre murió al darme a luz. Mi padre amaba a mi mamá más que a nada en el mundo. En pocas palabras, más que a mí. – note en sus ojos un toque de tristeza. – No lo culpo, es decir no me he enamorado de nadie tanto como morir por esa persona.

-¿Tu papá se mató por tu mamá? – pregunté algo asustada.

-No, lo siento me salí del tema – rió entre dientes y continuó – Mi papá me dejo en el hospital, el huyó con el pretexto de que no quería ver al asesino del amor de su vida. El doctor que atendió a mi madre durante su parto me adoptó, estaba casado y tenían años intentando tener hijos pero sin suerte. Me tomaron como propio y me educaron, me inculcaron buenos modales, aunque no parezca – dijo mirándome y riendo – me dieron la mejor educación en las artes y en lo cultural también, siempre me esforcé por complacerlos. Les estaba eternamente agradecido por haberme acogido como su hijo.

-En una ocasión le pregunte a Carlisle, que es mi padre adoptivo, que si porque lo había hecho. Él me contestó que mamá tenía la certeza de que moriría y que le rogó que me cuidara. Esme, su esposa siempre fue una madre en más de un sentido, siempre tan cariñosa y comprensiva. – se notaba el amor y la admiración que sentía por ellos cuando hablaba.

-Al cumplir los quince años supe que quería ser medico como Carlisle, lo admiraba profundamente. – pensó por un momento y luego continuó –Perdón, aun lo admiro. Pero antes de que alguno de mis grandes sueños se hicieran realidad pasó algo. Mi papá biológico, el cual por cierto también se llama Edward, fue a buscarme. Me pidió perdón y me dijo que había actuado como un cobarde al no tomar responsabilidad y cuidar de mi.

-Carlisle y Esme no me enseñaron a tener rencor, así que lo perdoné. Salí en algunas ocasiones para conocerlo un poco más, me enteré de que trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en la prestigiosa universidad de Yale. En una ocasión lo visite aquí, me enamoré del campus inmediatamente y supe que quería entrar ahí. Pero al estar ahí visitando la universidad como hijo del guardia, no fui muy bien recibido.

-Papá estaba acostumbrado, pero yo no. Me dolió mucho como actuaban ante él. Entonces me propuse a estudiar ahí y mostrarles que no por ser de clase baja eras inferior. También decidí que algún día sacaría a mi papá de ahí y me lo llevaría a vivir en un pueblo pequeño en el que no tuviera que trabajar. A pesar de que sabía que me había abandonado nunca lo dejé de querer.

-El rumor de que el gran doctor cirujano Carlisle Cullen tenía un hijo adoptivo, el cual era hijo de un guardia, se empezó a difundir entre la sociedad. Carlisle recibió críticas e insultos por mi causa, supe que tendría que alejarme de él para que no sufriera.

-Mi papá me invitó a vivir con él, acepté. Carlisle y Esme jamás me dijeron que no, solo me dijeron que conservara el apellido por él. Dijo que sabía que algún día sería un gran doctor y que les patearía el trasero a todos esos hijos de ricos que se creían ser de sangre real. Mi padre no dijo nada con respecto a eso, así que yo con mucho gusto acepte. También me dijo que quería pagar mi colegiatura, acepté con la condición de que solo fuera la mitad. Carlisle y mi padre hicieron un acuerdo, aunque para entonces yo ya sabía que tenía la beca del 90.

-Espera – dije yo algo sorprendida - ¿dijiste 90?, tienes que estar bromeando.

-No – dijo tratando de esconder su cara de orgullo.

-¡Wow! Impresionante, es un placer estar frente al estudiante más brillante de la generación 2008. – dije sonriendo.

-Gracias, bueno y fue así como termine aquí. Muchos estudiantes saben de dónde vengo y no me tratan muy amablemente, sobre todo gracias al grupo de idiotas arrogantes que viste hace unos momentos. De verdad siento haberme comportado como un estúpido.

-No te preocupes – tome su mano en forma de saludo – comencemos de nuevo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, encantada de conocerlo Edward Cullen.

El rió un poco y después correspondió mi saludo.

-Igualmente señorita Swan. – Llevó mi mano a sus labios y la beso suavemente.

**Bien ya termine otro capítulo, he ahí la explicación del comportamiento de Edward. Espero que hayan comprendido, en caso de que no me haya expresado bien, pues ahí están los reviews.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO ****4**

Después de esa charla, Edward comenzó a actuar de forma más normal y amable. En realidad se portaba de una forma muy costes y caballerosa, lo cual no era común en los chicos de ahora.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que nos habíamos hecho amigos, hacíamos todo juntos. En muchas ocasiones me preguntaron que si éramos novios, al lo cual siempre respondía lo mismo: "Solo somos amigos".

Eran los días finales antes de vacaciones de verano, era el peor día de la semana. Edward había enfermado y no pudo asistir.

Me encontraba en la última clase del día, estaba mortalmente aburrida. No había dormido bien en toda la semana a causa de los trabajos finales. Mi humor estaba algo sensible, cambiaba constantemente de feliz a triste y luego a enojada. En parte agradecía que Edward no estuviera ahí, podría haberlo asustado con mi temperamento. La verdad es que lo extrañaba, en la semana que había pasado no lo había visto mucho.

Después de una hora, que me pareció más bien un siglo, el profesor anunció que se acababa la clase. Vi de reojo mientras guardaba mis libros en la mochila, que una chica se me acercaba. La verdad es que no tenia humor para tratar con nadie así que, si me hablaba, me quedaría callada para controlar un poco mi temperamento.

-Hola – dijo extendiendo su mano – Bella, ¿cierto?

-Si, y ¿tú eres? – tome su mano.

-Soy Jessica Stanley, la hija del director de la carrera de medicina -. No le vi el caso en que pronunciara lo de su papá, pero la verdad estaba cansada como para pensar correctamente.

-Mucho gusto – le dije soltando su mano_._

-Te vi sola y hace tiempo que había querido preguntarte algo.

-Bien, pues dispara – no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar a una chica presumida hija de papi.

-Me preguntaba porque es que siempre estas con el tipo raro, el hijo del guardia de seguridad. Es decir es lindo y todo, pero ¿de verdad no te importa lo que piensen de ti? – eso me irrito mucho, mi falta de sueño no ayudaba.

-Y ¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensan de mí? – pregunte levantando el mentón y entre cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, tú sabes. Que estas con el por su herencia y por lastima, esas cosas.

-No tengo idea de que hablas, creí que habías dicho que era hijo del guardia y NUNCA andaría con alguien por lastima – esta chica si que tenia agallas como para venir a insultarme en el estado de ánimo que me encontraba, aunque probablemente ella no lo sabía.

-¿En serio no sabes acerca de la gran herencia que el Doctor Cullen planea dejarle?

-No, y aunque ese fuera el caso a mi no me importa el dinero. El seria mi amigo aunque viviera en el basurero. – estaba empezando a irritarme de verdad.

-Pues prácticamente si vive ahí – soltó una carcajada burlona – ¿has visto el cuarto en donde duerme?

-Yo te tengo una pregunta también Jessica, si él tuviera todo el dinero de esa famosa herencia, ¿hablarías con él? – la verdad es que le pregunte eso solo para que se callara.

-Probablemente le hablaría, pero no sería suficiente para considerarlo amigo. No suelo relacionarme con hijos de guardias que viven en el basurero.

-Que suerte para el –susurre.

-Pero tú eres diferente, te he visto llegar en un auto y me han dicho que vives en una de las residencias de la universidad. Entonces quería preguntarte si no querías ser parte de mi grupo de amigas. Asi no tendrías que andar con ¿Edwin, se llama? Como sea, con el por lástima.

-Escúchame bien Jessica, has colmado mi paciencia. Te advierto que si no te vas en exactamente cinco segundos, te golpeare en tu cutis perfecto tan fuerte que tal vez necesites una cirugía para arreglarte la nariz. – cerré mis puños y los puse en mis costados, también cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme. Respire varias ocasiones y después abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Ella debió de haber visto en mi cara la seriedad con la que hablaba. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Estúpida – murmuré para mí.

Después del pequeño incidente con Jessica me dirigí a la biblioteca de la universidad para terminar un trabajo final, el cual ya tenía alrededor de dos días intentando acabar. No había dormido nada más que un par de horas. Ese día seria igual, lo positivo es que era jueves y solo tenía una clase mañana, en la cual solo iría a entregar un trabajo.

Me demoré un poco mas de lo normal haciendo el trabajo, estaba ansiosa por ir a mi casa y dormir un poco. Apenas podía mantener abiertos los párpados.

Cuando por fin terminé me dirigí al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi auto. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que tenía que pasar por unas calles fuera del campus antes de entrar al estacionamiento.

Cuando me faltaban por cruzar unas dos calles escuche un par de pasos detrás de mí, me puse tan nerviosa que no quise voltear. Entonces escuche una voz que me llamaba.

-Hey, tu – era la voz de un hombre.

Apresure el paso un poco más, no podía hacer nada más. Era tan torpe que me sorprendía que no hubiera tropezado todavía.

-Vamos preciosa, no huyas – también los pasos del hombre aceleraron.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creí que se saldría de mi pecho, mis pulmones pedían aire pero no podía proporcionárselo gracias a que estaba intentando correr.

Sentí un jalón en mi brazo, fue tan brusco que me lastimó. Grite de dolor, en parte también para que si alguien estaba cerca me escuchara. Intenté soltarme de su agarre pero sin lograrlo.

-¡Déjeme en paz, suélteme! – grite tanto como mi garganta y pulmones me permitían, con la esperanza de que alguien me escuchara - ¡Ayuda! ¡Por Favor!

De alguna manera logre soltarme y trate de correr lo más que pude, pero para mi desgracia tropecé con la banqueta y caí de rodillas. Me lastimé pero no me importó, sabía que si no salía de esta no iba a ser capaz de recuperarme nunca.

El hombre me tomó por lo hombros levantándome, me estrelló en la pared más cercana. Forcejee para ver si lograba soltarme, pero era simplemente imposible, era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a juntar en mis ojos, nublando mi vista.

-Ahora si no te escapas – dijo el hombre acorralándome más contra la pared y pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Me sentí sucia, sabía que si salía de esto con vida no saldría de mi casa jamás. Probablemente me bañaría en cloro y desinfectante todos los días.

El cansancio acumulado de los días pasados hicieron acto de presencia, estaba a punto de desmayarme por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de apartar a este hombre de mí.

Era inútil y sabia que en cualquier momento caería en la inconsciencia y él lo aprovecharía. Una pequeña parte de mi mente lo agradecía enormemente, entre menos recordara sería más fácil reponerme.

Empecé a sentir como el peso del hombre disminuía hasta dejar de sentirlo sobre mí completamente, sin más fuerzas para poder escapar me deje caer. Abracé mis piernas con los brazos y empecé a llorar desesperadamente.

-Bella – escuché la voz de Edward llamándome, escuché el tono de preocupación en su voz. Creí que era una ilusión, solo pude ver su rostro en mi mente. No me atrevía a ver como mi agresor abusaba de mí. – Bella

Sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro y empecé a forcejear de nuevo, en un vano intento de escapar.

-Bella soy yo Edward, por favor abre los ojos – su voz sonaba lastimada.

Abrí los ojos como me ordeno y trate de calmarme, entonces lo vi, ahí estaba no era ninguna ilusión. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, solo que su cara denotaba preocupación y tristeza.

Alcé los brazos y lo abracé por el cuello. Comencé a llorar de nuevo sin poder frenar mis lágrimas. Mi cabeza estaba en su hombro y sus manos fuertemente agarradas a mi cintura.

-Oh Edward, gracias – dije entre sollozos – gracias gracias.

Me sentía tan aliviada de que llegara, era como si fuera mi ángel guardián.

-Vamos Bella, te llevaré a tu casa. ¿Dónde está tu auto? – me pregunto, susurrando a mi oído.

-En el estacionamiento B4 fila 6 – mi voz se quebró y los parpados me pesaban cada vez más.

El me tomó en brazos y me llevo a mi auto. Me pidió que le entregara las llaves y yo como no tenía fuerzas para conducir se las entregué. Entonces recordé que no tenía mi mochila y que ahí estaba el maldito trabajo por el cual había ocurrido esto. Lo hubiera dejado pasar de no ser porque era uno de los trabajos más importantes para obtener una buena nota.

-Espera, mi mochila la necesito. Mi trabajo final está ahí – dije tratando de bajarme de sus brazos.

-Calma Bella – dijo apretándome más – aquí tengo tu mochila.

Me subió en la parte del copiloto, me puso el cinturón de seguridad y antes de cerrar la puerta me entregó mi mochila. Después el corrió y subió rápidamente al lado del conductor.

-Dime tu dirección Bella – pidió en voz suave y amable

-Emm… Fraccionamiento Campanario numero 1406 – la voz se me quebró un poco y las lágrimas no cesaban.

Llegamos a mi casa en diez minutos, trate de moverme pero todos mis músculos estaban entumidos. Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Edward, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el abrió mi puerta, me quito el cinturón y volvió a tomarme en brazos.

-En las llaves del auto se encuentran las de la casa – dije con voz cansada y acurrucándome un poco en su pecho. Estaba tan agotada que no me hubiera importado que me dejara en el umbral de la puerta. Pero claro que Edward era todo un caballero y nunca haría eso.

Aun manteniéndome en brazos logró abrir la puerta.

-¿De qué lado está tu habitación? – me susurro al oído.

-Izquierda

Oí que se abría una puerta, después entramos en mi habitación. Me puso sobre mis pies y me aferre fuertemente a su cintura, si me soltaba sabia que me caería.

-No te vayas – rogué, con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

-Si gustas me puedo quedar a dormir en la sala, o en el auto si te parece – dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-No, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche – dije entre sollozos. El apretó aun mas sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – Tendré pesadillas muy vividas si no estás conmigo.

-Me quedaré cuanto quieras Bella.

Me tomó de nuevo en brazos y me recostó en la cama, sentí su peso sobre la cama a un lado de mí. Me giré y lo abracé por la cintura de nuevo, el correspondió mi abrazo apretando fuertemente mi cintura con su brazo. Suspire hondo y un temblor paso por mi cuerpo.

-Duerme dulce Bella, yo velaré tus sueños esta noche – me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y comenzó a tararear.

Quedé profundamente dormida, y para mi gran sorpresa ninguna pesadilla paso por mis sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO ****5**

Escuché un ruido, y a través de mis parpados vi una luz. Comencé a moverme a través de la cama en busca de mi salvador, no lo encontré. Llegué a la conclusión de que todo había sido un sueño, uno espeluznante pero maravilloso al final.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi mi ropa, había olvidado ponerme la pijama. Escuché una risita y rápidamente alcé los ojos. Ahí estaba el, tan guapo como siempre y sonriendo. Traia el cabello mojado y una toalla en la mano.

-Bueno días, no quise despertarte lo siento – dijo frotándose el cabello con la toalla.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior de agolparon en mi mente y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor y presionar mis piernas con los brazos en forma fetal.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa, te duele algo? – dijo acercándose y poniéndose sobre sus rodillas frente a la cama.

-¿Todo paso, cierto? – pregunte levantado la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Si, yo… - parecía dudar de lo que iba a decir – Lo siento tanto Bella, no pude llegar a tiempo para evitar que ese desgraciado te tocara. De verdad lo siento.

Bajo la cabeza y tapo su cara con sus manos. Sentí como si su dolor fuera el mio, incluso se sentía mas fuerte de lo que yo sufría en esos momentos.

-No Edward, por favor no digas eso – tome sus manos para apartarlas de su cara, el me miro – No quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado ahí. Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

El sonrió pero la felicidad no se reflejaba en su cara. Me estiré un poco y lo abracé por el cuello. Nos quedamos un momento asi hasta que el se separó.

-Tengo que irme – dijo parándose.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?, ¿Qué hora es? Tengo un trabajo final que entregar – me levante de la cama de un salto y mire hacia el reloj.

-Son las 6:20 de la mañana, relájate. Aun puedes dormir unos veinte minutos mas si gustas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te marchas tan temprano?, esperame veinte minutos y nos vamos juntos. – me gire para tomar mi neceser y mi toalla - ¿o es acaso que entras mas temprano?, crei que teníamos el mismo horario.

-Me levante mas temprano porque me iba a ir caminando.

-No seas tonto, yo te llevaré. Si gustas volver a dormir en lo que me cambio adelante – no le di tiempo de contestar, me meti al baño y abrí la regadera.

El agua caliente fue de gran ayuda para desentumir mis músculos. Me tome mi tiempo para lavar mi cabello. Salí y comencé a cambiarme, no pude hacer mucho por mi cabello asi que lo amarre en una cola de caballo.

Me vesti con un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa verde con cuello en forma de "V". Al salir del baño distinguí el olor a huevos fritos.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – le pregunté desde mi habitación.

-Desayuno, espero que no te moleste.

-No desde luego que no.

Me dirigí a la cocina y cuando entre lo vi parado frente a la estufa con un delantal color rosa.

-Se ve muy sexy señor Cullen – comencé a reir muy fuerte.

El se giró para verme y comenzó a reir conmigo

-No sabia como te gustaban los huevos, asi que hice de varios estilos. No te preocupes porque se desperdicie, yo me lo comeré todo – dijo sonriendo y señalando a la mesa.

Comencé a reir de nuevo y me dirigí a la mesa. Habia dos platos, uno tenia huevos estrellados y otro huevos revueltos.

-Creo que tomaré lo huevos revueltos.

Tomé el plato y me senté. Llegó Edward con una jarra y dos vasos. Sirvió un poco de leche con chocolate en los vasos y se sentó. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, cuando terminamos levantó los platos y los puso en el fregadero.

Abri la llave de agua para comenzar a lavar los trastes sucios y el se puso a mi lado con una toalla para secar.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, no tienes porque responderla si no quieres – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirando el plato que tenia en mis manos.

Cuando levanté la mirada hacia el, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando.

-Adelante – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste anoche? – volví mi mirada al plato en mis manos.

-Mi papá estaba de guardia y escucho un grito, fue directamente a mi y me dijo que había escuchado a alguien gritar y que el no podía correr – hizo una pausa – tiene problemas en las rodillas.

-Y después que paso, ¿Qué hiciste tu? – dije mirándolo de nuevo.

-Escuche tu grito de ayuda, inmediatamente supe que eras tu y sin pensarlo salí corriendo. No creo que te hayas fijado pero no traia zapatos – dijo sonriendo y cuando volvió la mirada al plato en sus manos se puso serio – agradezco que no me hallas visto porque probablemente te hubieras asustado, es solo que cuando vi lo que te estaba haciendo quise matarlo y lo habría hecho encantado de no ser porque comenzaste a llorar.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza a los lados como tratando de borrar una imagen de su cabeza. Cuando terminé el ultimo plato me gire y lo abracé por el cuello. Me puse de puntitas para alcanzar su oído.

-Gracias – le susurre.

El me abrazo por la cintura y beso mi cabello.

-Te prometo que no te dejaré y tampoco permitiré que nadie te vuelva a tocar – me miro a los ojos y hablo muy serio – me encargaré de que cada noche llegues a salovo a tu casa, aunque tenga que dejar de dormir.

Sonrió y beso mi mejolla muy suavemente.

-No tienes porque hacerlo… -me interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios.

-No tengo muchos propósitos en la vida, bueno de hecho solo tengo uno que es convertirme en doctor. Pero aparte de eso no tengo otro, ahora se que el mantenerte a salvo es uno. No me niegues el placer de cuidar de ti. Eres tan especial en esa escuela llena de idiotas pomposos que se creen la gran cosa.

Torcí los ojos y el rió entre dientes.

-Está bien, te permito que me cuides siempre y cuando aceptes dormir en la habitación extra que tengo – iba a empezar a hablar pero lo detuve – no hay forma de que duerma bien sabiendo que tu no lo haces.

Pareció dudarlo por un momento pero después asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, de esa manera mi padre estará mas comodo con el cuarto para el solo. Le diré esta tarde y después recogeré mis cosas. ¿Podrias esperarme al final de las clases? Solo serán unos minutos.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Le sonreí mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Sabia que no estaba bien, pero comenzaba a sentir algo por el, algo más alla de una amistad.

El semestre había terminado y estábamos a mediados del segundo, la verdad se me había pasado muy rápido. El verano fue muy tranquilo, unos días veíamos películas, otros íbamos a caminar a un parque cercano y otros simplemente nos quedábamos platicando o cada quien en su habitación.

No turnábamos para preparar la cena y entre los dos pagábamos lo necesario para prepararlo. Esos meses juntos no había sido de mucha ayuda, ya que yo me enamoraba mas de el mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Nos dirigimos a la escuela y nos pasamos el dia juntos. La única clase que no teníamos juntos era de nuevo Lengua extranjera. Este semestre había escogido el francés para esa clase. Al parecer Edward hablaba mas de un idioma y el francés era uno de ellos, se ofreció a darme clases particulares y gracias a eso me iba mejor.

El clima había empezado a descender un poco, mediante se acercaba diciembre.

Era nuestra última clase, yo tenía lengua y el taller de análisis y expresión verbal. Me acompañó hasta la entrada del aula, me dio un beso en la frente como cada vez que nos separábamos.

-Nos vemos en la cafetería cuando salgas – sonrió y se marchó.

La clase se pasó rápido, pero aun asi fue aburrida a pesar de que era uno de mis idiomas favoritos. Me tomé mi tiempo para recoger mis libros. Vi de reojo que alguien se acercaba.

-Hola – dijo una voz de hombre.

Levante la cabeza y me di cuenta de que era Mike Newton, el chico que me salvo de una caída el primer dia de clases. Sonreí al recordarlo.

-Hola, Mike ¿cierto?

-Si, y tu eres Bella ¿verdad? – dijo en forma de broma.

-Pues asi me llaman todos – dije encogiéndome de hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto. Reimos juntos - ¿se te ofrecia algo Mike?

-No, bueno si. Solo quería preguntarte una cosa – dudo antes de decirlo y yo le sonreí tratando de animarlo - ¿Te gustaría ir al cine el sábado?

Hice un esfuerzo muy grande para que mi cara no mostrara la desepcion, la verdad es que la única persona que quería que me invitara nunca lo haría.

-Tendría que checar en mi agenda, puede que tenga que ir a trabajar – lo de mentir no se me daba muy bien, pero como el no me conocía no se dio cuenta.

-Claro, si gustas consultas y mañana me dices.

-Si, claro. Hasta mañana – dije mientras ponía mi mochila en los hombros y me iba.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió con la mano y yo hice lo mismo.

Sabia que Edward me estaba esperando en la cafetería como cada jueves. En cuanto llegué mis ojos escanearon automáticamente en busca de el. No estaba ahí asi que compre un jugo y busqué una mesa para esperarlo.

Mientras esperaba decidí tomarme el jugo, pero justo cuando me disponía a tragar lo vi. Estaba entrando a la cafetería con una chica riendo. Tenia su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Comencé a toser escandalosamente, la bebida se me había ido por el lugar incorrecto y me estaba ahogando.

Cuando el volteó me miró y dejo de reir. Se estaba acercando a mi, asi que solo pude salir corriendo al baño de mujeres a esconderme. En cuanto entre y mi percance con el jugo paso, comencé a llorar.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta_ - pensé para mi. ¿Como había llegado a pensar que un ser tan hermoso y perfecto podía no tener pareja?

Despues de un rato me tranquilicé, traté de arreglar un poco mis ojos que estaban hinchados por el llanto. Cuando salí sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Edward con tono de preocupación.

No podía verlo a los ojos porque entonces me perdería.

-Nada, estoy bien solo que la bebida se fue por otro lado – dije en un patético intento de que sonara como broma, pero la voz se me quebró.

Me abrazó y estuve a punto de empezar a llorar de nuevo. El no me quería como yo a el, solo me veía como a una hermana pequeña a la cual necesita proteger.

-Ven – dijo tomandome del brazo en dirección a la salida – hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Sabia quien era y no me sentí tan fuerte como para verla y mucho menos conocerla. Me solte de su agarre y balbucee un poco.

-Sabes, no me siento bien. Creo que mejor me voy a casa, sabes que puedes llegar a la hora que gustes.

Me giré, antes de marcharme tenia algo importante que hacer: aceptar la invitación de Mike.

Entre mas pronto olvidara a Edward mas pronto dejaría de sufrir.

-Espera – dijo tomandome del brazo nuevamente – esta bien me voy contigo solo dejame me despido rápidamente, mañana la conocerás. No te muevas ahora vuelvo. - Se marchó corriendo.

Antes de subir al auto se ofreció a conducir. No me encontraba en muy buenas condiciones asi que le entregé las llaves. Ibamos en camino a la casa cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Bella me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo y con Alice el sábado

Alice, asi se llamaba. Hasta su nombre era perfecto. Cuando pronuncio su nombre fue como si hubiera puesto un pedazo de carbón ardiente en mi pecho.

-Tengo planes – dije al cabo de un rato.

-No creo que por un día que no vayas a estudiar te quedes atras – ya habíamos llegado a la casa y parado el auto. Su comentario me irritó un poco.

-No voy a estudiar – dije con un tono serio y frunciendo el ceño – voy a salir con un chico de mi clase de francés.

Su sonrisa desapareció y puso una cara seria, un poco enojado.

-¿A si? ¿Se puede saber quien es? – dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz. Mi enojo se fue tan rápido como había llegado al ver su reacción

-Se llama Mike Newton – dije bajando la cabeza para ver mis manos.

El bajo del auto, pero creí haber visto una mueca de disgusto a oir el nombre de Mike. Se paso varias veces las manos por su desordenado cabello en un intento de calmarse.

Despues se dirigió a mi puerta y la abrió. No dijo nada cuando entramos a la casa. Pasamos la tarde en silencio. Antes de ponerme a llorar de nuevo me dirigí a mi habitación.

-¿Esta bien si hago pasta para cenar? – dijo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación.

Me aclaré un par de veces la garganta antes de contestar en un vano intento de quitar el nudo que traia.

-Te toca cocinar, puedes hacer lo que quieras – me metí en mi habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama y me abrace las piernas. No quería pensar en él y su novia porque dolia demasiado, asi que empecé a considerar opciones de cómo aceptar la invitación de Mike. En algún momento me quedé dormida.

-Bella, no quería despertarte pero no has comido nada desde la mañana – me susurró Edward al oído – ya está lista la cena y tenemos visitas.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi frente a mi, tan insoportablemente guapo. Estaba sonriendo, mas había algo diferente, sus ojos brillaban menos.

-Ven, vamos. Hay una persona muy especial que quiero que conocas. – me extendió su mano y yo la tomé.

Genial, el momento de conocer a la novia no podía aplazarse mas. Aunque en parte era mejor, una ruptura limpia a mi corazón le serviría para sanar mas pronto.

Cuando salí de la habitación vi a dos personas. La chica era la misma que había visto en la cafetería y el chavo era rubio, con ojos azules, tez clara y una sonrisa que te quitaba el aliento,

-Bella, te presento a mis dos mejores amigos. Alice – dijo señalando a la chica – y Jasper. A ellos los conocí cuando vivía con Carlisle. Han estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria.

-Mucho gusto – dije estrechando mi mano con Alice y después con Jasper.

-Igualmente, encantada. Desde ahora te digo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien – dijo Alice sonriendo.

Iba ser difícil convivir con alguien que es tan agradable pero que a la vez es tu peor enemiga. Su sonrisa era tan dulce y sincera que me era incapaz siquiera pensar en ser grosera con ella.

-Jasper y Alice son pareja, se van a casar en año nuevo y vinieron a traerme la invitación personalmente – dijo Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Espera , ¿dijo pareja? O sea que ella no es pareja de Edward. En esos momentos me sentí como la idiota mas feliz del mundo. La carga que traia en la espalda desde en la tarde ya no estaba.

-Felicidades – dije abrazando a Alice y sonriendo.

-Gracias, tu también estas invitada. De hecho quería saber si podías ser mi dama se honor.

-¿yo?, pero apenas me conoces – dije algo extrañada.

Ella me miro y sonrio – Te dije que nos llevaríamos bien

-Cierto, entonces será un placer asistir a tu boda.

**Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente.**


	6. Nota de autor y continuacion cap5

**Hola, bueno esta es una nota de la autora para explicar algunas cosas.**

**Primero: siento mucho que el ultimo capitulo tuviera tantas faltas de ortografía o redacción, lo que paso es que estaba algo ansiosa por subirlo. No ****sé a ustedes pero a mí me encanta el drama y más si hay celos de por medio jaja.**

**Segundo: el capitulo que publiqué no está completo, me falto como una hoja de Word mas o menos. Asi que debajo de esta nota esta la continuación del capítulo 5. El capitulo 6 estará mas o menos para el miércoles.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que les esté gustando.**

**Continuación capítulo 5**

Hablamos durante horas. Alice me contó la historia de cómo por medio de Edward conoció a Jasper. En toda la velada Edward estuvo muy callado y con su cara seria, incluso parecía un poco triste.

-¿A dónde iremos este sábado? – pregunto Alice cuando habíamos terminado de cenar.

Había estado tan contenta de que Edward no tuviera novia que olvidé el asunto de Mike.

-Bella tiene planes – dijo Edward con tono irritado.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Alice girando su mirada hacia mi - ¿No puedes cancelar? O aunque sea cambiar de fecha, podrías ir el sábado en la mañana o el domingo.

Me giré para apartar la mirada de sus ojos, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí porque vi los ojos de Edward, parecía esperanzado.

-Sí, supongo – dije al cabo de unos minutos - ¿A dónde planeas ir?

-Pues habíamos pensado en salir a bailar, a Jasper y a mí nos encanta. ¿No es así amor? – dijo tomando la mano de Jasper y sonriendo.

-Claro que si

-Lo siento, pero no sé bailar – dije bajado la mirada a mis manos.

Edward rió un poco por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a la casa por la tarde. Cuando me gire para verlo tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso depende de con quién vayas – después de eso su sonrisa desapareció – al menos de que quieras invitar a Mike.

-¿Mike? – Dijo Alice girando para ver a Edward y luego a mi - ¿es tu novio?

-No, solo me invitó al cine pero le dije que tenía que pensarlo. Mañana que lo vea le diré que tengo planes.

Agaché la cabeza para evitar sus miradas.

-Perfecto, iremos a bailar el sábado por la noche – dijo Alice con un poco mas de entusiasmo de lo normal.

Cuando Alice y Jasper se fueron, Edward y yo nos pusimos a lavar los trastes en silencio.

-Gracias – dijo él cuando estábamos a punto de terminar.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte girando el ultimo vaso entre mis manos.

-Por apoyar a Alice en su boda, significa mucho para mí que ella este feliz y más aun si tu estas involucrada. Ella ha pasado por cosas difíciles y Jasper la ha ayudado mucho también.

-No hay problema, es una chica muy dulce y me agrada mucho.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar me dispuse a ir a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches Bella, que duermas bien.

-Igual tu Edward – "_te quiero",_ pensé para mí.


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO ****6**

La semana pasó in inconvenientes, a Mike le decepcionó que lo rechazara, pero no se rindió. Me propuso que saliéramos el próximo sábado, a lo que conteste con una sonrisa y marchándome.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegara el sábado, aunque no tenía idea de que ponerme. Edward siguió algo distante, pero no se separó de mi y en una o dos ocasiones lo atrapé mirando a Mike con odio.

El sábado en la mañana estaba haciendo mucho frío, estaba temblando y no lograba calentarme. No podía levantarme porque aun estaba cansada y era muy temprano. Habíamos quedado con Alice y Jasper a las ocho de la noche y apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

Me levanté y no sé lo que me paso pero me dirigí a la habitación de Edward. Muy silenciosamente entré y me acerqué a su cama.

-Edward – dije sacudiendo suavemente su hombro.

El levantó un poco la cabeza y entre abrió los ojos.

-¿Bella, qué pasa? ¿Te pasa algo malo? – dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-No pasa nada malo, es solo si me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo. Es solo que tengo mucho frio y no me puedo calentar – dije castañeando los dientes en la última parte.

El rió entre sientes y después se movió. Extendió sus brazos y abrió las cobijas. Yo me acosté rápidamente y él me jaló por la cintura acercándome más a él. Estaba tan calientito y dio un respingo cuando presione mis pies con los suyos.

-Tus pies están tan fríos que parecen un par de cubitos de hielo. – dijo mientras me presionaba más cerca de él.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí – dije acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

-Cuando quieras – contestó ya algo dormido, bostezo una vez mas y luego su respiración se fue bajando hasta ser una completamente acompasada y tranquila.

Después de unos minutos me quedé profundamente dormida escuchando el latido de su corazón. Era como mi nana personal.

Estaba soñando con los ojos y la sonrisa de Edward, cuando un golpe en la puerta principal me despertó. Estaba tan cómoda y calientita en los brazos de Edward que no me quería levantar.

-Edward – dije moviendo mi mano y poniéndola sobre su cara, era tan hermoso y pacifico cuando dormía que me dolió despertarlo – están tocando la puerta.

Vi que comenzó a moverse y soltó mi cintura, iba a comenzar a bajar de la cama pero lo agarre de un brazo.

-No, tu sigue durmiendo yo atendré – me moví para bajarme de la cama

Edward no dijo nada, solo de volvió a posicionar igual que como estaba antes. Me bajé y tome unas sandalias de Edward y su sudadera de "Yale".

Me encaminé a la entrada y abrí la puerta, ahí estaban Alice y Jasper. Cuando me vieron ambos rieron un poco.

-Lo sentimos, ¿es mal momento? – dijo Jasper tratando de no reír. Imaginé que tenía un aspecto bastante malo, mi cabello despeinado y con la almohada grabada en la cara.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté, pero mi voz sonó algo pastosa. Pensé que no debían ser más de las diez de la mañana, ya que lo que había dormido con Edward no había sido tanto.

-Son la dos de la tarde – dijo Alice mirando su reloj.

-¿¡QUE!? – al parecer el tiempo durmiendo con Edward se pasaba tan rápido como cuando estaba con él – ¿tan tarde es?

Ambos asintieron, entonces recordé que habíamos acordado vernos a las ocho de la noche.

-No es por ser grosera pero ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?, bueno es decir quedamos de vernos a las ocho.

-Si, respecto a eso – dijo Alice mirando hacia abajo – bueno espero que no te moleste que cambiemos de planes. El día no está como lo planeamos y no creo que se caliente mucho en la noche sino todo lo contrario.

-Si, creo que lo noté

-Si gustas podemos volver mañana o más tarde – dijo Jasper haciendo ademan de irse.

-No, adelante pasen. Lo siento, no les ofrecí que entraran – dije mientras me movía para que pasaran – No habíamos estado durmiendo bien, el semestre esta por acabarse y tenemos mucha tarea y trabajos. ¿Qué tienes planeado Alice?

-Pues pensamos en ver películas, así que pasamos a rentar unas – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo, en su mano colgaba una bolsa de plástico con películas.

-Y compramos comida chatarra – dijo Jasper haciendo lo mismo que su prometida – No podía faltar en una tarde de películas.

-Claro que no, así no sería tarde de películas. Pónganse cómodos, iré a despertar a Edward y a ponerme algo mejor.

Ambos rieron y pasaron agarrado de la mano a la sala. Me dirigí arrastrando los pies a la habitación de Edward, cuando pasé por el termostato subí un poco la calefacción para que se calentara la casa.

Cuando entré a la habitación de Edward, aun seguía dormido.

-Edward despierta, Alice y Jasper están aquí para ver unas películas. ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

Me acerqué a él para volver a llamarlo. Estaba recostado de lado como cuando me levanté, solo que esta vez tenía una almohada entre sus brazos. Reí cuando lo vi, al parecer me había reemplazado.

-¿De qué te ríes? – dijo frunciendo el ceño pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Creo que me has reemplazado por una almohada – reí un poco más fuerte.

-¿Acaso estás celosa de una almohada? – dijo sonriendo.

-Si claro, me muero de los celos – dije sarcásticamente.

Entonces me agarró desprevenida y me tomo por la cintura y me recostó en la cama. El se puso encima de mí, pero de forma que nada de su peso callera sobre mí. Se acercó más y más a mi cara. Justo cuando creí que me iba a besar, movió su cara para que quedara a un lado de la mía.

-Nunca podría reemplazarte – susurró en mi oído. Después de puso de pie y salió de la habitación riendo.

Yo me quedé algo helada y no me pude mover durante unos minutos hasta que mi respiración llegó a su ritmo normal.

Me paré y me dirigí a mi habitación. Solo me cambié el pantalón de la pijama por unos jeans, me dejé la sudadera de Edward ya que estaba muy calientita y cómoda además de que olía delicioso. Intenté peinar mi cabello pero sin muchos resultados, Asi que lo amarre en una cola de caballo.

Cuando me dirigí a la sala para reunirme con los demás, vi que solo había un puesto disponible al lado de Edward así que me senté.

Jasper y Alice se encontraban el e piso sobre un par de cobertores. Alice estaba recostada en el regazo de Jasper y él le acariciaba el cabello con cariño. La verdad es que se veía de lejos que se amaban, me daba un poco de envidia debo admitir.

Vimos dos películas románticas, las cuales Alice y Jasper se sabían de memoria los diálogos y se los recitaban el uno al otro.

Era tan lindo verlos tan enamorados. De reojo vi que Edward comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Me sentí frustrada de que el romanticismo de las películas le provocara sueño.

Cuando comenzó la tercera película me comencé a quedar dormida. El frio empeoró y comencé a temblar un poco. Se me cerraban los ojos y tomé mis piernas y las pegué al pecho en un vano intento de darme más calor. Cuando estaba a punto de quedar dormida completamente sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y me llevaba. Entre abrí los ojos y vi que Edward me posicionaba sobre sus piernas y me acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho. Con uno de sus brazos me tomó fuertemente pero a la vez dulce por la cintura. Y con el que le quedaba libre me abrazó por encima de mi hombro, haciendo figuritas en mi brazo.

No me quejé porque estaba casi dormida y tenía mucho frío. Pero sabía que tanta cercanía no era bueno para mi salud mental, el separarme de él me iba a provocar dolor físico ahora. No supe en qué momento me quedé profundamente dormida.

Más tarde me desperté porque tenía frio de nuevo, cuando miré a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que no era mi habitación. Miré por la ventana y vi que estaba oscuro. Busqué a Edward en la cama pero no estaba.

Después oí como se cerraba la puerta del baño y al rato vi a Edward entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte con la voz medio ronca.

-Hay, me asustaste creí que estabas dormida – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho – No quise despertarte.

-No lo hiciste, es solo que me dio frio – "_sentí que no estabas a mi lado"_ dije para mis adentros.

-Bien, entonces creo que volveré a la cama – dijo caminando y recostándose a la cama.

Como en la mañana me abrazo por la cintura y me acercó a él, solo que esta vez le estaba dando la espalda.

-Bella ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo casi en un susurro inaudible.

-Si – dije un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que creas que te voy a dejar, o que tengas miedo de algo?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida y tarde unos segundos en contestar.

-No, ¿Por qué? – dije con verdadera curiosidad

-Es solo que últimamente te escucho gritar en tus sueños, como las noches después del incidente del verano pasado.

-Si te molesta que hable en sueños puedo irme a mi habitación – dije tratando de bajar de la cama, pero él me tomó más fuerte por la cintura y no me permitió moverme ni un centímetro.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto, muchas veces en gracioso. Hablas tan fuerte que puedo escucharte desde acá – dijo sonriendo un poco, pero de inmediato se volvió a poner serio – es solo que últimamente es diferente, es como si sufrieras y como si creyeras que me voy a ir a algún lado. Por favor si tienes miedo de algo dímelo.

No supe que decir, solo agradecía no estarlo viendo a la cara. Desde que creí que Edward tenía novia no había dejado de soñar siempre lo mismo. Estábamos Edward y yo caminando por un bosque, entonces él me decía que no me quería y que nunca lo hizo, se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Empezaba a seguirlo pero era como si hubiera desaparecido, entonces comenzaba a gritar y correr hasta que me caía y ahí me quedaba, llorando sola en medio del bosque. Supuse que eso era lo que el escuchaba, gritándole que regresara, que no me abandonara.

-No recuerdo mis sueños últimamente – dije en un susurro.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, me giré para mirarlo a la cara - ¿Estás segura de que no te molesta que hable?

-No, me parece muy dulce

Entonces me percaté de que su cara estaba a centímetro de la mía, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse un poco. Estaba tan cerca sus labios de los míos que prácticamente podía saborear su aliento. Me acerqué más a él, hasta que sus manos me detuvieron. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me sonrojé, cuando lo vi me fijé que tenía los ojos cerrados y negaba con la cabeza. Entonces lo entendí, el no quería besarme, no me quería como yo a él.

-Lo siento – susurré, girando mi cara a otra parte para que no viera mis lágrimas.

-No, no lo sientas. Es solo que no quiero perderte por una estupidez como lo es un beso – sintió mis lagrimas en sus dedos y me acomodó en su pecho – No, por favor no llores no valgo la pena. Sé que puedes conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Yo solo estoy aquí para protegerte y quererte como un amigo. No quiero que arriesguemos lo que ya tenemos por un beso.

El comentario que hizo a su persona me molestó bastante. ¿Cómo podía ser que una persona tan maravillosa no se viera como realmente es? Yo no quería ni necesitaba a nadie más que a él. El era perfecto, único, inteligente y mil veces más hombre que muchos que conocía.

-¡Basta! – dije alejándome de él y bajando de la cama para ponerme de pie – estoy candada de que te auto-compadezcas, si tanto te molesta ser lo que eres ¿por qué no intentas cambiarlo y te vuelves como ellos? Recuerda que tu y yo somos iguales, si tanto te detestas significa que a mí también. ¿Acaso crees que si fueras hijo biológico de Carlisle todo seria más sencillo?, ¿Serias como todos ellos? – no pude seguir diciendo nada, ya que por el llanto mi garganta se cerró.

El se paró y se acercó a mí.

-¡No! – dije alejándome más de él – cuando te des cuenta de que eres alguien especial y que es suficiente con tener mi compañía me buscas.

Dicho eso salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía. La noche seguía fría, así que tomé un cobertor extra y me tapé con él. Después de llorar unos cuantos minutos caí profundamente dormida.

Había pasado un mes desde que Edward y yo habíamos peleado, ninguno de los dos había pedido disculpas. Las cosas eran las mismas solo que ahora no hablábamos, el seguía viviendo en mi casa y nos íbamos juntos a la escuela. Teníamos clases juntos, pero aun así no hablábamos.

El frio había empeorado y yo solo podía poner cobertores extras, extrañaba mucho el poder calentarme con el cuerpo de Edward pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitarme este estúpido orgullo y pedir disculpas. Aunque no lo pensaba a hacer hasta que él se disculpara primero.

Estaba en mi última clase del semestre, por fin venían vacaciones de invierno. Lo que significaba que navidad ya se acercaba.

Mis papás me habían rogado que fuera a visitarlos en estas vacaciones ya que en las de verano no pude ir. Me agradaba la idea de pasar la navidad con ellos, pero también sabía que sería muy difícil separarme de Edward. Jasper y Alice se casaban el primero de Enero. Pasaría solamente una semana. _"la semana más larga de mi vida" _pensé para mí.

El día acabó y como siempre Edward y yo regresamos a casa en silencio. Estuve toda la tarde pensando en que no quería irme estando enojada con Edward, así que decidí que hablaría con el esta noche durante la cena.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Al cabo de un rato ambos terminamos pero ninguno se movió.

-Edward yo…

-No Bella, por favor no lo digas – me interrumpió – yo soy el único que debe disculparse. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal y mucho menos insultarte. Es solo que tienes que entender que no he tenido la infancia más feliz del mundo. Y por más que me duela admitirlo soy rencoroso. Tengo años guardando todo eso dentro de mí. Entonces te conozco y eres diferente a todas las demás, eres tan especial que daría lo que fuera por no perderte. No me arriesgaría a llevar una relación amorosa, he visto muchas que fracasan y terminan odiándose. Nunca desearía eso para nosotros.

Me quedé en silencio unos momento en los que no supe que decir. Yo era especial para él, pero no lo suficiente para una relación.

-Aun así debería disculparme por gritarte – dije con la voz algo temblorosa – exageré. Yo tampoco desearía eso para nosotros, así que si crees que llevando una relación más seria arriesgado para nuestra amistad, pues entonces creo que tienes razón. Aun así quería decirte que… - no estaba segura de decirle, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era ahora o nunca – Creo que siento algo por ti, me atraes.

Paso el tiempo y el no dijo nada. No necesité mas palabras para saber lo que él sentía. Su silencio y su mirada desviada a otra parte de lo mía me lo dijo todo. Como sabía que comenzaría a llorar desvié el tema de conversación.

-Mañana parto para Phoenix con mis papás, siéntete libre de usar el auto o la casa a tu conveniencia. Estaré allá una semana y después volveré para acompañar a Alice en su boda.

-Gracias – dijo poniendo se de pie y llevando su plato al fregadero, el hecho de que cambiara de tema hizo que el dolor aumentara – ¿necesitas que te lleve al aeropuerto?

Sabía que si él me dejaba y me despedía me iba a soltar llorando.

-No, gracias. Me iré en un taxi – una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y la sequé rápido antes de que la notara. Como no quería que me descubriera, me levante de mi silla para dirigirme a mi habitación – Buenas noches Edward, tengo que dormir temprano.

-Claro, descansa y que tengas buen viaje

En la mañana me levanté a tiempo y me cambié rápido. Tomé un tazón de cereal y me fui. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Edward, aunque en esos momentos solo quería que despertara y me rogara que me quedara. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Al llegar al aeropuerto llegué directamente a donde te recogen el boleto y subes al avión.

Antes de subir al avión miré una vez más por sobre mi hombro, para ver si aparecía la única persona que quería ver en esos momentos. Pero por desgracia no estaba. Derrame una última lágrima y subí al avión.

**Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente.**

**Alguna duda o sugerencia no lo duden, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bien sé que tengo algunos capítulos ya y que nunca lo había dicho, pero este fanfic va dedicado a elianna.Cullen, cariño sabes que te quiero.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO ****7**

Me encontraba en el avión de regreso a Connecticut. Había sido la semana más larga de mi vida. Mi papá sabía que algo me pasaba, pero no pregunto. Dedujo que eran cosas de jóvenes y que no le incumbían, la verdad fue una muy sabia decisión.

Aunque René es otro caso, en cuanto notó que algo me pasaba me preguntó. Y así pasaron los días y no había ni uno en el que no me preguntara. Me amenazó con regresarme y fue cuando exploté y le grité. Mi madre comprendió que no le quería decir, así que no volvió a preguntar.

Esa navidad había sido agradable por el hecho de que volví a ver a mis amigos, Ángela y Jacob. No sabía cuánto los había extrañado hasta que no los vi, salí corriendo y Jacob me atrapó. En ese momento creí que se me saldría todo y no podría parar de llorar, pero me contuve.

Recibí algunos regalos de mis amigos y otros de mis padres. Cenamos como una gran familia aunque en realidad no estuviéramos emparentados la familia de Jacob, Ángela y la mía. Fue una cena agradable excepto por el pequeñísimo detalle de que no me podía sacar a Edward de la cabeza.

Cada noche antes de dormir lloraba porque recordaba que no me quería. Y muchas veces consideré el volver a mi hogar y estudiar en una universidad cerca de casa. Pero después recordaba que había estado luchando por eso desde que tengo memoria y que no por un amor no correspondido lo iba a tirar todo a la basura. Aunque tenía la impresión de que en cuanto viera esa sonrisa suya y sus electrizantes ojos verdes, e perdonaría todo y me comportaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Bajé del avión y fui a recoger mi equipaje. La banda donde ponían las maletas estaba lleno de gente. Cuando logré localizar mi maleta me preparé para tomarla, pero alguien la tomó primero que yo. Empecé a buscar quien la había tomado para reclamar, pero al girarme quedé congelada en mi lugar.

Ahí estaba el, el culpable de todos mis pesares, el culpable de que esta navidad no fuera tan placentera como las otras, el cual me había hecho derramar lágrimas todas las noches desde que me marché, Edward.

Estaba sonriendo y mirándome, y como había predicho todo el dolor y el rencor del último mes y de la última noche se fueron.

-Hola –dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Al darme cuenta de que no era una alucinación salté a sus brazos.

-¡¡EDWARD!! – el soltó mi maleta y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Te extrañé – me susurró al oído.

-Yo también – dije separándome de él para verlo a la cara.

Cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron, el movió sus manos de mi cintura a mi cara muy despacio, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o de saber que iba a pasar posó sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca antes había besado a alguien, fue la sensación más mágica que había sentido jamás. Nuestros labios se amoldaron al del otro perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos, y así era.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y comencé a jugar con su cabello. El me tomó por la cintura de nuevo y me cargó de modo que estuviera a su altura. Puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo aun más a mí. Sabía que había mucha gente mirándonos, pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era Edward y yo.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos, ambos estábamos jadeando por aire.

-Creo que debería irme más seguido – dije sonriendo y poniendo mis manos en ambos lados de su cara, por alguna razón tenía que cerciorarme de que no era una alucinación o un sueño.

-¿A caso estás loca, o quieres matarme? – Me puso de nuevo en el suelo pero no soltó mi cintura – No dejaré que te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado, fue la navidad más deprimente de mi vida. Mi padre dijo que no volviera al menos de que cambiara de actitud, creo que lo alteré un poco.

-Mis padres también sospecharon, pero después de que les… grité – me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, el rió un poco y me acerco mas a él – me dejaron en paz.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí. Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y tomando mi maleta con la mano vacía.

Subimos a mi auto y el colocó mi equipaje en el maletero del auto. Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa. Se veía tan acogedora ahora que tenía a Edward a mi lado. Cuando salimos era la hora del crepúsculo y recordé que siempre había querido observarlo desde la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del fraccionamiento.

-Espera – dije jalando su brazo para que no entrara en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Es solo que he querido hacer algo desde hace tiempo, pero no había podido. Sé que si voy contigo será mucho más especial – seguí tirando de su brazo.

-Te seguiré al fin del mundo si así lo deseas – dijo fingiendo la voz.

-Eso me parece muy bien, pero por ahora solo sígueme a la fuente – dije entre risas.

Llegamos a la fuente y antes de que me sentara él se quitó su chaqueta y la puso para que nos sentáramos sobre ella. Cuando nos sentamos el me tomo por la cintura y me abrazó. Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho sintiéndome completa después de un mes. Ambos vimos como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, se veía tan hermoso desde ese pequeño lugar. Era nuestro pequeño rinconcito en el que podíamos escapar del mundo. Sentí sus labios contra mi cabello.

-Te extrañé tanto Bella – suspiró y se quedo callado por unos minutos – Lo siento tanto. La noche antes de que te fueras me comporté como un idiota, pero es solo que el hecho de saber que sentías algo por mí así como yo lo sentía por ti me puso nervioso. No supe cómo reaccionar. Cuando me quedé en silencio y te vi derramar una lágrima, me sentí como el ser más insignificante del planeta. Había hecho llorar a un ángel.

-Después pensé en llevarte al aeropuerto y aclarar las cosas, pero me dijiste que no. Asi que idee un plan en el que consistía emboscarte en el aeropuerto y hacer que me escucharas. Pero como me quedé toda la noche planeándolo me quedé dormido. Salí lo más rápido que pude, pero justo cuando llegué te vi de espaldas subiendo al avión – me giré para quedar frente a él, tomó mi barbilla y subió mi cara para que lo mirara – Fue la semana más dura de toda mi existencia, no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de cómo sufrí. Ni aun Jasper o Alice eran capaces de sacarme de ese estado.

-Si tengo idea – dije bajando la mirada – yo lo pasé igual que tu.

-Bella por favor te ruego que me perdones por hacerte llorar y por lastimarte. No fue mi intención

-No hay problema, en el momento en que te vi en el aeropuerto te perdoné – puse una de mis manos en su mejilla – deja de sentirte mal por algo que ya paso.

El tomó mis manos con las suyas y me miró directamente a los ojos – Te amo Bella.

En el momento en que escuché eso mi corazón se hincho de tanta felicidad y comenzó a latir muy rápido. Sonreí como hacia mese no lo hacía.

-Yo también te amo Edward – el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para volver a besarme.

Me tomó de la cintura y me puso sobre él. Me abrazó de modo que no hubiera ni un milímetro de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. En ese momento el sol se ocultó completamente y la fuente se prendió, nos salpicó un poco de agua pero no por eso interrumpimos nuestro beso.

Después de un rato de estar viendo las estrellas el frio me hizo castañear los dientes. El inmediatamente me tomo en brazos y me llevó dentro de la casa. Cuando entramos el olor a comida me llegó y mi estomago rugió lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward lo oyera. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y me besó en la frente.

-Bien pequeña, vamos a alimentarte – dijo sentándome en una de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Preparaste comida?, ¿Para mí? – dije apuntándome con el dedo.

-Así es, estuve planeándolo toda la semana – de dirigió a la cocina – Traté de contactarte pero no conseguí ni tu teléfono ni tu móvil. Traté de seducir a la secretaria – soltó una carcajada.

-Eso me hubiera gustado verlo – dije riendo también

-No amor, lo siento pero a la única que le puedo coquetear es a ti. Ahora que se que eres mía quiero que sepas que yo soy tuyo – dijo medio en broma y medio serio.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio en lo que el movía cosas en la cocina. Me cansé de esperar y fui a la cocina.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – el se acercó a mí y me agarró por la cintura.

-No, yo creo que más bien me perjudicas – se acerco a mi oído y susurró – eres demasiado hermosa como para dejar de mirarte.

No pude decir nada, solo pegué mi cara a su hombro y me sonrojé. ¿Cómo me había convertido en la mujer más afortunada del mundo?

-Por cierto, Alice me dijo que mañana pasará por ti, deberías de verla. Está nerviosa y emocionada a la vez y creo que la combinación de eso con café no le hace bien – dijo riendo entre dientes.

-¿Para qué me quiere a mi? – dije mirándolo a la cara y frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que para probarte el vestido de la dama de honor

Me encogí de hombros como quitándole importancia – No importa, eso lo veré mañana, por ahora me encargaré de ti y de tu cena.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y debo admitir que era un excelente cocinero. Preparó una lasaña con ensalada verde, puré de papas y de postre unas tartitas de frutas.

Cuando terminamos lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a dormir. Yo me dirigía a mi habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Edward me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la suya.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche, extrañé la sensación de tu cuerpo en mi cama - lo dijo de una forma tan seductora que mandó una corriente eléctrica a través de mi espina.

No pude hacer nada más que asentir. Hacía semanas que no dormía tan cómoda, estaba en sus brazos y no me importaba que en ese momento iniciara la segunda guerra mundial, yo estaba con Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me vestí rápido, Edward había preparado desayuno, comimos en un cómodo silencio y después limpiamos la cocina.

Nos quedamos un rato en la sala de estar, yo leyendo un libro y el viendo la televisión. Como a eso de las doce del día tocaron la puerta. Yo me levanté y la abrí.

-¡¡BELLA!! – gritó Alice arrojándose sobre mí.

-También me da gusto verte Alice – dije regresándole el abrazo.

-Vaya, vaya parece que alguien esta de mejor humor esta mañana – por un momento creí que se dirigía a mí, hasta que escuché su risa.

-Si Alice, mi sol regresó. No más días nubados para mí – dijo Edward mirándome a mí y sonriendo.

-Me alegro señor enojón – dijo, después se giro y me miró – ¿lista Bella?

-Sí, solo tomo mi bolso y nos vamos. – me dirigí a tomar mi bolso y después fui con Edward y le di un rápido beso en los labios. – nos vemos mas tarde.

-Hasta más tarde amor.

Salimos juntas de mi casa y vi que traía su auto, me subí en él y ella arrancó.

-¿A dónde vamos Alice? – dije mientras íbamos en el auto.

-Pues iremos a que te midas tu vestido para la boda y después a comer. Regresaremos para buscar zapatos y ya será todo – guardo silencio y después continuó – por hoy.

Pasamos todo el día juntas, extrañaba a Edward pero pasar el tiempo con Alice no era tan malo. Lo único malo es que Alice era perfeccionista y todo tenía que estar perfecto para su boda. Me medí el mismo vestido como veinte veces para que le hicieran ajustes. Cada vez que me lo ponía Alice le encontraba algo malo.

Así pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde, después fuimos por una merienda y para finalizar por zapatos. Logré convencerla de que me dejara usar unos de tacón pequeño, ya que sabía que tacón más Bella en un baile era igual a desastre total.

Como a las ocho de la noche me llevó de nuevo a mi casa, me despedí de ella con un besa en la mejilla y le agradecí por todo. Entré en la casa y escuché música.

-¿Edward? – asomé mi cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

Lo vi recostado en su cama, escuchando música. Al parecer era música instrumental clásica. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba dormido. Me acerqué a él y me recosté a su lado. Estiré mi cuello para comenzar a besar el suyo. Después de unos tres besos se comenzó a estirar.

-Hola – dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Hola – sonreí y lo besé en los labios – Te extrañé.

-Yo también – me tomo por la cintura y me abrazó - ¿Cómo te fue con Alice?, ¿Te torturó mucho?

-Si un poco – dije bromeando – aunque debo admitir que tiene buen gusto, el vestido realmente se me ve bien.

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me sonrojé, el rió un poco y besó mi nariz.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – después me miró directamente a los ojos – cualquier cosa luciría hermoso en ti.

-Gracias – dije sonrojándome aun más y bajando la mirada – Vamos a dormir ¿sí?, no estoy acostumbrada a caminar tanto y mis pies duelen.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje?, con gusto lo haría – dijo sonriendo.

-No está bien, lo único que quiero es dormir… - me sonrojé de nuevo – a tu lado, si no te incomoda que hable.

-Tonta Bella, claro que no. Es lo más dulce que he escuchado en años, además ahora que estamos juntos solo susurras mi nombre. – dijo con un aire de orgullo.

-Todos mis sueños te pertenecen, y la realidad también – lo besé una vez más en los labios y me puse de pie – Voy a ponerme más cómoda y regresaré.

-No te tardes, te extrañaré – dijo poniendo una cara fingida de tristeza.

Me fui rápido a mi habitación y me cambié con el pijama más decente que tenía. Un par de pantalones color rosa y una blusa de mangas cortas del mismo color. Regresé a la habitación y me recosté de nuevo a su lado. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me tapó con el cobertor.

-Buenas noches Bella – dijo ya caso dormido – Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Edward, que tengas dulces sueños – bostecé y el comenzó a tararear en un tono casi inaudible.

Me quedé profundamente dormida en menos tiempo del que me tomaba normalmente, al lado de Edward tenia la seguridad de que nada me iba a pasar. Tenía a mi propio ángel y él me amaba de la misma forma que yo.

**Este capítulo originalmente era la boda de Alice, pero decidí terminarlo aquí porque al parecer me salió más de lo que yo pensaba. El próximo capítulo si será de la boda de Alice y Jasper. También para advertirles desde ahora que al parecer mi inspiración de fue por la borda, así que si les desagradan los próximos capítulos, pues solo ahórrense los insultes y dejen su pésame jaja.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO ****8**

El día anterior a la boda lo pasé de nuevo con Alice, desde muy temprano me recogió en mi casa y me llevó a desayunar. Fue tan temprano que no permitió que Edward terminara de hacer su el desayuno para mi. Después pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en un spa. Mi piel quedó suave y se veía como si fuera porcelana. Alice me mostró su vestido, el cual era hermoso y me comentó que lo había mandado a hacer desde Europa. Después de eso me llevó a comer, fuimos a un lujoso restauran de mariscos. Todo estaba delicioso. Nos encontrábamos ahí hablando y tomando te.

-¿Cómo fue que te alcanzó el tiempo para ordenar tu vestido?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes planeando esta boda? – pregunté con verdadera curiosidad. Por lo que había oído, mandar a hacer a Europa un vestido tomaba mucho tiempo.

-La verdad lo tengo por la primera ve que me iba a casar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo, es la segunda vez que te casas con Jasper?

-No, mi primera boda iba a ser con Edward – bajó la mirada al menú de postres y yo me que quedé helada – ¿Qué postre vas a querer? – dijo para cambiar el tema. Yo sabía que Edward y Alice tenían algo, desde lejos se veía. Eso me dolió, Edward me había dicho que yo era la primera y la única.

-¿Cómo que con Edward? – sonó algo grosero, pero en esos momentos no me importaba.

-¿No te contó el? – yo negué con la cabeza, ella suspiró profundamente y continuó – Hace tiempo, como cuando tenía quince años, mis papás conocieron en una fiesta a el Dr. Carlisle y a su esposa Esme. Se dieron cuenta de que eran millonarios y de que tenían un hijo más o menos de mi edad. Entonces decidieron que debíamos casarnos. Edward nunca protestó ya que quería que Esme fuera feliz. Pero el nunca sintió nada por mi, no me decepcioné ya que yo tampoco sentía algo así por él. Lo consideraba como un hermano mayor. Sabía que si nos casábamos íbamos a terminar como mis padres, sin amor solo respeto entre ellos. Lo positivo de Edward es que no es materialista como todos los de nuestra clase. El tenía un amigo, el famoso Jasper – dijo suspirando y sonriendo – Me hablaba todo el tiempo de el, y un día me llevó a conocerlo. Mis preparativos para la boda ya estaban casi todos listos. Pero en el momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con la de Jasper mi mundo dejó de girar en torno al sol, para comenzar a girar en torno a él. Primero me sentí frustrada porque Jasper no sentía nada por mí, pero después, cuando estuvimos juntos me explicó que había sentido lo mismo que yo. Por causa de Edward, que sabía que era mi prometido, nunca dijo nada. A Edward le encantó la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera con la mujer que el consideraba su hermana pequeña. Asi que empezamos a salir, pero Jasper no era de la clase alta, no tenía dinero. Sus papás me aceptaron y me consideraban de la familia, pero mi familia no aceptó a Jasper. Me obligaron a mudarme y Jasper dijo que era por mí bien que dejáramos de vernos. Eso me partió el corazón, Edward estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. Y él fue el que me hizo levantarme y buscar a Jasper. Desde entonces estamos juntos, pero todas las cosas de la boda se quedaron conmigo. Mi papá no tuvo otro remedio más que aceptar a Jasper después de que huí de mi casa, era su única hija y heredera y sabía que conmigo iba Jasper. – Después de estar un tiempo mirando a la nada volvió su mirada a mí y tomo mis manos – Es por eso que te estoy eternamente agradecida por estar con Edward, lo haces muy feliz. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz en todo lo que tengo de conocerlo. Sé que Esme también te va a amar, la conocerás mañana en la boda.

Eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y me cayó como balde de agua fría. Los papás adoptivos de Edward estarían ahí. Me empecé a poner nerviosa, tanto que olvidé el pequeño detalle de que Edward había estado comprometido con Alice.

Después de esa charla estuve muy seria metida en mis pensamientos. No sabía que pensar, estaba nerviosa y me mordía las uñas como hace años no lo hacía. Una de las veces Alice me pegó y me dijo que iba a arruinar el manicure que me había hecho esa mañana.

Me dejó en mi casa como a eso de las seis de la tarde. Cuando entré seguía metida en mis pensamientos, tanto que no noté que Edward no se encontraba en la casa. Me quedé el resto de la tarde viendo una película, aunque en realidad no la veía.

Me empecé a preocupar cuando a las diez de la noche Edward no aparecía, no había llamado ni dejado una nota. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No me dijo nada en la mañana que me despedí, o tal vez fue porque aun estaba dormido. Me estuve despierta hasta las doce, el no aparecía. No tenía su número y Alice no me contestaba.

Como a las una y media de la madrugada escuché que alguien quitaba el seguro de la puerta. Apagué las luces y me senté en el sillón antes de que entrara. Cuando entró intentó no hacer ruido, cerró la puerta muy despacio y caminó de puntitas.

-¿Dónde estaba? – dije poniéndome de pie y prendiendo la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita al lado del sillón.

-Hola, me asustaste – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, después me observó y frunció el ceño - ¿Me estabas esperando?

-Pues claro que sí, no sabía dónde estabas. No dejaste una nota y no se tu estúpido teléfono. – alcé un poco más de lo necesario la voz. Es solo que realmente estaba molesta, aunque sentía un gran alivio al verlo sano y salvo frente a mí.

-Perdón, creí que Alice te avisaría – dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Alice, que tiene ella que ver con esto? ¿Dónde estabas? – dije ordenándole a que me contestara.

-Estaba con Jasper, en su despedida de soltero – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-¿¡QUE!? Estabas con Jasper y un grupo de strippers querrás decir – dije ahora más molesta que antes. Conocía ese tipo de despedidas y no me agradaba que el anduviera haciendo eso, y lo que más me molestaba era que no me había dicho nada.

El comenzó a reír frenéticamente, por lo que supuse que andaba ebrio. El calor subió por mis mejillas y no pude evitar gritar.

-¡¡No seas sínico Edward Cullen!!

-Lo siento amor, pero me dio risa que supusieras que Jasper y yo fuimos a ver strippers. No las necesitamos – se acercó y me tomo por la cintura – cada quien tiene a sus respectivas mujeres, las cuales a nuestros ojos son las más hermosas. Ver a otras es como ver a una mancha borrosa para mí.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, a demás de que su aliento no era alcohólico, sino con olor a menta. Suspiré profundamente y comencé a golpear suavemente sobre su pecho con mis puños.

-No. vuelvas. a. hacer. esto – dije entre dientes, golpeándolo entre cada palabra.

El tomó mi cara y me besó, no pude más que responderlo y tranquilizarme.

-No te preocupes amor, solo estaba hablando con Jasper y se me fue el tiempo. Está hecho un manojo de nervios. Al igual que Alice, solo que él sabe controlar mejor sus emociones. – dijo cuando cortamos nuestro beso.

Suspiré profundamente de nuevo y mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal. Mi enojo se fue completamente y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. El me abrazó más fuerte por la cintura.

-¿Por qué me estabas esperando?, es decir es halagador pero antes no lo hacías. Siempre me decías que podía llegar a la hora que quisiera.

-Porque antes no podía reclamarte nada, no éramos nada. No eras mío – dije en un susurro.

-Siempre fui tuyo, solo que no lo sabías.

Lo abracé por la cintura y lo miré a los ojos. – Vamos a dormir, estoy cansada y será un largo día mañana.

El sonrió y me tomo en brazos, me llevó hasta su habitación y me recostó en su cama. Se recostó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura pegándome completamente a su pecho. Olió mi cabella y después soltó el aire, haciendo que me diera cosquillas en el cuello.

-Eres tan adorable cuando estás enfadada – me susurró al oído, y yo no pude más que gruñir. El soltó una carcajada y me besó en la cabeza. – Duerme mi Bella, mañana será un día muy pesado.

Comenzó a tararear y caí completamente dormida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ahí me encontraba yo, frente a las puertas de madera gigantes que daban al largo pasillo hacia el altar. Alice me había recogido desde temprano para alistarme, había recogido mi cabello en un peinado que se veía muy profesional y elegante. Mi vestido había quedado más que perfecto con los arreglos que Alice le había hecho. Mis zapatos eran cómodos, pero aun así sabia que al final del día no podría caminar. Atrás de mi se encontraba Alice con su papá, era el vivo recuerdo de él solo que en mujer. Mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero supuse que los rasgos tan finos y femeninos de la cara lo había sacado de su madre. Hablar de madres y padres me recordó que ese día iba a conocer a los papás de Edward. Me puse aun más nerviosa.

-Bien Alice, ¿estás lista? – preguntó su padre.

-Más de lo que crees papá, yo lo amo y el a mí. – dijo Alice con mucha seguridad.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz – oí como le daba un pequeño beso.

La música comenzó a sonar y las puertas se abrieron. Alice había decidido que no quería que nadie más, aparte de su padre y de mí, la acompañaran por el pasillo. Cuando comencé a caminar iba mirando mis pies, en cualquier momento podría caer y arruinarle todo a Alice. Cuando estuve segura de que no iba a caer levanté la mirada. Primero vi a Jasper, muy sonriente viendo detrás de mí, pero cuando volteé a la derecha, se encontraba Edward mirándome como nunca lo había hecho. En sus ojos había algo de pasión, amor y felicidad. Estaba sonriendo más que nunca, me sonrojé pero aun cuando quería no pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Le devolví la sonrisa. Estaba con un traje que parecía bastante costoso, supuse que Alice lo había obligado, se veía hermoso. El negro contrastaba muy bien con su pálida piel, sin mencionar con sus ojos.

La ceremonia se pasó deprisa, en todo el tiempo no hacia más que mirar a los novios y después a Edward. No lo había visto desde en la mañana, y estaba dormido cuando me fui. Asi que solo me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se terminó los novios salieron camino a la limosina que estaba fuera esperándolos. No pude hablar con Edward ya que antes de que me pudiera acercar a él, Alice me tomo de la muñeca y me jaló para que me introdujera a la limosina. Había asistido a otras bodas y no había visto nunca que la dama de honor se fuera con la novia, pero Alice me pidió que la acompañara y no me pude negar.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción estaba vacío. Me senté en una mesa a esperar a Edward. El lugar se fue llenando poco a poco pero él no llegaba. Fui a buscar un refresco para tratar de calmarme. Después unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y me giré. Ahí estaba Edward, después de todo un día de no verlo me estaba empezando a poner algo ansiosa. Me miro directamente a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, vous vous trouvez absolument merveilleuses _(Hola señorita Swan, usted se ve absolutamente maravillosa)_ – lo dijo con un acento más perfecto que un francés, con su voz sentí que el francés nunca había sonado mas romántico. Tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos - Comme toujours _(Como siempre)_

-Merci monsieur Cullen, vous aussi _(Gracias señor Cullen, usted también) _– El sonrió y me tomo de la cintura nuevamente.

-Ven, hay alguien que quiere conocerte. – me jaló y me puso delante de el sin soltar mi cintura. Mi corazón se aceleró y me empezó a faltar el aire. Mi mente se llenó de preguntas, ¿y si no les agradaba? ¿y si no me consideraban suficiente para su hijo? ¿y si me obligaban a separarme de él? La última pregunta fue la que más me dolió, no podría jamás separarme de él, sería como si me quitaran el corazón.

Me siguió arrastrando hasta llegar a una mesa donde se encontraban seis personas.

-Ellos son los señores Brandon, padres de Alice – dijo señalando a una pareja, al hombre ya lo había visto y me sonrió y me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Su pareja me vio, pero después giró su cabeza, como si le desagradara verme. – Ellos son los señores Whitlock, padres de Jasper – dijo señalando a otra pareja. Los dos eran tan hermosos como su hijo, rubios la mujer con ojos azules como Jasper y el hombre con ojos cafés, casi negros. – Y ellos – dijo señalando a una pareja, los dos eran tan hermosos que era imposible sentir envidia. La mujer tenía un cabello que se veía muy sedoso y el hombre era rubio con un semblante que desde lejos se podía decir que era un médico. Ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja – son Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

-Mucho gusto – me tembló tanto la voz que no estaba segura si me habían entendido.

-Carlisle, Esme ella es Bella – podía escuchar el tono de orgullo y la sonrisa en su voz. Me hizo sentir bien el saber que tal vez el pensaba igual que yo, que ni ellos podrían separarnos. Pero recordé las palabras de Alice _"Edward nunca protestó ya que quería que Esme fuera feliz"_, eso me hizo sentirme aun mas desdichada que antes.

Esme se levantó de su asiento y me abrazo, Edward hizo ademan de separarse de mi así que lo tome de la mano y lo mire amenazadoramente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El rio por lo bajo y tomó mi mano.

-Mucho gusto conocerte al fin Bella, Edward me ha contado tanto de ti – se separó y me miro. Su sonrisa era tan grande y sincera que solo pude devolverla – Tienes toda la razón Edward es la mujer más bella del mundo cariño. – miró a Edward y le sonrió aun mas.

Carlisle también se puso de pié y extendió su mano hacia mí, yo la tome.

-Mucho gusto Bella, es un placer conocerte al fin

-Gracias – fue lo único que podía decir.

Ambos volvieron a tomar asiento y nos invitaron a sentarnos. Edward acercó mi silla como todo un caballero. Y después se sentó en otra, entre la señora Brandon y yo.

Estuvimos un bueno rato platicando y conociendo a los padres de Edward, eran muy agradables y sinceros. Se veía desde lejos que se amaban tanto que desee poder terminar así con Edward. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras servían la comida, la mano de Edward se encontraba en mi espalda y estaba haciendo círculos. Oí que la señora Brandon lo llamaba muy bajito, por lo que deduje que no quería que yo escuchase. Pero no lo pude evitar, estaba casi a mi lado.

-Te arrepentirás cuando veas que mi hija triunfa y tú te quedas con tu noviecita esa en la ruina – se puso de pie y se disculpó – regreso en un momento, voy al baño – Se agachó a la altura del oído de Edward y susurró algo que hasta yo alcancé a oír, por eso supe que lo había hecho de adrede – Te mereces algo mejor.

Edward no le dijo nada, y por alguna razón eso me dolió. Mis ojos inevitablemente se pusieron llorosos. Cuando Edward se giró para mirarme se dio cuenta. Vi en su mirada tristeza y coraje al mismo tiempo. Sin decir nada se puso de pie y se marchó. Hice lo mismo pero no fui tras él, sino que me dirigí al baño. Claro estaba que la señora Brandon no se había dirigido ahí, fue por una bebida a la barra.

Cuando fui al baño involuntariamente unas lágrimas traicioneras se derramaron. Estuve un buen rato sollozando lo más silencioso que pude. Tal vez Edward había considerado lo que la mamá de Alice le había dicho. Mi corazón se detuvo y me dolió, y mucho. Después de un rato me tranquilicé e hice lo posible por arreglar mi maquillaje, o lo que quedaba de él. Salí y me senté de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿Estás bien Bella? – me preguntó Esme - ¿Dónde está Edward?

-No lo sé, se paró hace rato y no lo he visto – dije tratando de esconder mi mirada porque sabía que aun tenía un poco hinchados los ojos.

-Bella – dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Me giré lentamente y lo vi detrás de mí. – Ven vamos a bailar – me extendió su mano, y después me susurró al oído – necesito hablar contigo.

Definitivamente mi corazón no podía mas, Edward había considerado lo que la señora Brandon le había dicho y venia a terminar conmigo. No pude decir nada solo tomé su mano y dejé que me guiara.

Nos detuvimos en el centro de la pista y el giro su cabeza y asintió a alguien. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, si era la última vez que estuviera con él lo aprovecharía.

La música comenzó y antes de que la letra comenzara a sonar, bajó su cabeza y susurró en mi oído.

-Esta canción es para ti, así es exactamente como me siento. – Me tomó de la cintura y puso mis brazos en su cuello, comenzó a bailar por los dos, el sabía que yo no bailaba.

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

_¿__Qué día es hoy, y de qué mes?_

_Este reloj__ nunca pareció tan vivo _

_No puedo alcanzar y__ no puedo retroceder _

_He estado perdiendo mucho__ tiempo  
_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_Porque somos tu y yo y toda la gente _

_Sin__ nada que hacer nada que perder _

_Porque somos tu y yo y toda la gente _

_Y no sé por__que, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words. You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

_Todas las cosas que quiero decir, _

_Simplemente no están saliendo bien _

_Me trabo con las palabras. Tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas_

_No sé a dónde ir de acá_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_Porque somos tu y yo y toda la gente _

_Sin__ nada que hacer nada que perder _

_Porque somos tu y yo y toda la gente _

_Y no sé por__que, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_

There's something about you now I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right

_Hay algo acerca tuyo ahora que no puedo descubrir _

_Todo lo que ella hace es hermoso. Todo lo que ella hace es correcto_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me

And all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you

_Porque somos tu y yo y toda la gente sin nada que hacer _

_Nada que perder Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente _

_Y no sé por__que, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti y yo _

_Y toda la gente sin nada que hacer Nada que demostrar _

_Porque somos tu y yo y toda la gente Y no sé porque, _

_No__ puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

_¿__Qué día es hoy, y de qué mes?_

_Este reloj__ nunca pareció tan vivo _

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos bailando esa canción no apartamos la mirada el uno del otro. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando escuché el coro. El las limpió con sus labios y nunca se separó de mí.

-No le tenemos que mostrar nada a nadie, y mucho menos a gente envidiosa. – susurró en mi oído para después besar mis labios. El beso fue hermoso y profundo. – Te amo y NADA ni NADIE lo va a cambiar. – remarcó esas dos palabras con tanta fuerza y pasión.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a sollozar un poco, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo – levanté mi cabeza y lo besé como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Estaba tan feliz, estaba a su lado y me había asegurado que nada nos iba a separar. La noche se pasó deprisa después de eso. En una ocasión Jasper le pidió a Edward que lo dejar bailar con él. Edward le entregó mi mano y me sonrió.

-Gracias – dijo Jasper mientras bailábamos.

-¿Por qué? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Por hacer feliz a las dos personas más importantes del mundo para mí.

-Estoy segura que una de esas personas es Edward, pero la segunda no lo sé. – lo miré a los ojos y él se puso serio.

-La segunda persona es Alice, no la había visto sonreír ni reír así desde hace un par de años. – pude ver en su cara un poco de tristeza reflejada.

-Pero Alice es muy… hiperactiva, y siempre se ve tan animada

-Esa no es su forma normal, al hacer feliz a Edward la haces feliz a ella y al hacerla feliz a ella me haces más feliz a mí. – se quedó serio, como dudando de algo – Verás, cuando conocía a Alice le presenté a mi familia. Todos la aceptaron y rápidamente se encariñaron con ella. Mi hermana Rosalie fue la que más se acercó a ella. Nunca había tenido relación con nadie, casi no salía. Pero no era porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía – suspiró profundo y continuó – Alice y ella eran inseparables, hizo que Rosalie saliera completamente de la depresión en la que se encontraba sumida. Asi fue durante tres años, pero después el cuento de hadas se acabó. Rosalie murió. – el se quedó callado y puse ver que sus ojos se ponían llorosos. Lo abracé y traté de consolarlo.

-Lo siento mucho – susurré.

-Alice quedó completamente desecha, tuvo que ir con un psiquiatra para poder salir adelante. Pero nunca se separó de mí, ambos nos dábamos consuelo el uno al otro. Nunca volvió a sonreír como lo hacía antes. Es por eso que te agradezco de todo corazón que lo lograras, y te ruego que no la lastimes y no te alejes de ella. Necesita una amiga fiel y parece que vio en ti lo que vio en Rosalie.

-No te preocupes Jasper, yo la considero una amiga muy especial. Nunca la defraudaría.

Después de que la canción se acabó, Jasper me abrazó y me dio las gracias de nuevo. Yo le sonreí y después Edward vino a reclamar un baile más.

Cuando llegamos a casa yo estaba más que cansada, estaba totalmente agotada y no me podía mantener de pie. Edward me cargó hasta la casa y me llevó a mi habitación para que me cambiara. Lo hice más dormida que despierta. Cuando terminé llamé a Edward. Entro rápido en la habitación, yo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedes llevarme a tu habitación? Me gustaría dormir a tu lado di no es mucha molestia – dije estirando mis brazos hacia él.

-No es ninguna molestia señorita, es todo un placer. – me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Me recostó sobre su cama y él se puso detrás de mí, besó mi cabello y se acorrucó detrás de mi tomando mi cintura y pegándome a su pecho.

-Buenas noches amor. Duerme bien.

-Tú también, te amo – dije ya prácticamente sumida en la inconsciencia. Escuché que susurró un "te amo" y después como comenzaba a tararear y caí dormida más rápido que la noche anterior.

**Bien, aquí esta otro capítulo. Definitivamente es uno de mis favoritos. Perdón por tardar tanto e actualizar, es solo que mi inspiración se fue. Pero después de ponerme a escuchar música volvió.**

**Por cierto la canción que le dedicó Edward es la de "You and Me" de Lifehouse. Aunque ****sé que muchas la conocen, o eso creo.**

**Para los que has leído mi otro fanfic "Un ángel en la tierra", se han dado cuenta de que me gusta mucho Lifehouse, jeje pues es cierto.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente.**

**De verdad me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este capítulo, ****así que dejen reviews por favor.**

**Repito que este fanfic va dedicado a elianna.Cullen. Y claro a todas las que siguen la historia, un saludo. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO **** 9**

Habían pasado un año y medio desde la boda de Alice, nos encontrábamos a mitad del año a punto de terminar el quinto semestre.

Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido en algo más que unidos, gente comentaba que parecía como si compartiéramos un órgano vital. Y de cierto modo así era, nuestro corazón era uno solo y no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro. El estar separados más de un día era como si trajera un gran peso en mi espalda del cual no me puedo liberar.

Toda la escuela estaba enterada de que estábamos juntos, no íbamos a ningún lado solos. Excepto los días en los que alguno de los dos enfermaba, y aun en esos días nos quedábamos juntos cuidándonos. Alice había regresado de su luna de miel y desde entonces éramos inseparables, no tanto como Edward y yo pero era mi mejor amiga y acompañante para las compras.

Unos meses después de estar juntas ella se abrió a mí y me contó lo de Rosalie. Supe que había muerto a causa de leucemia, la cual padecía desde que era pequeña pero por falta de dinero no habían podido mantener el tratamiento así que la enfermedad la venció. Alice se sintió culpable por no poder brindarles ayuda, también Rosalie se había negado rotundamente a que la ayudaran. Decía que estaba cansada de luchar, que quería ser feliz y estar en paz. Alice no podía comprender como alguien tan dulce había dejado de luchar, pero después supo que el único y gran amor de Rosalie, Emmett, había muerto también. Eso le dio la fuerza para dejarla ir, pero aun así le dolió cuando ya no estuvo a su lado.

Alice ahora vivía felizmente casada con su pequeña casita en la cuidad, Jasper era arquitecto y Alice ayudaba con los diseños de interiores. Aunque la verdadera pasión de Alice era la moda así que también conservaba un trabajo como diseñadora de ropa y les iba bastante bien a los dos. Sin mencionar que se tenían el uno al otro.

Mis padres estaban al tanto de que tenía novio, solo que les había ocultado unas cuantas cosas como que vivíamos en la misma casa y que dormíamos en la misma habitación. Como hacía ya un año y medio que no los visitaba me rogaron que los visitara en las siguientes vacaciones de verano, estaba a punto de negarme pero me dijeron que podía llevar a Edward. Edward aceptó encantado y yo iba a donde sea que él fuera, así que decidimos que pasaríamos el verano con mis padres.

Con Carlisle y Esme manteníamos una relación muy amistosa, los veíamos dos veces al mes y cada vez que venían nos juntábamos a cenar y platicar las nuevas noticias. Siempre que estábamos solas Esme y yo, ella aprovechaba y me agradecía cada vez por estar con Edward y hacerlo feliz. Mi contestación siempre era la misma: "_Es al revés Esme, el es el que me hace feliz a mi_".

En cuanto al papá biológico de Edward, Edward, cenábamos con él cada lunes y miércoles. Era muy gracioso y en su mirada se veía el gran afecto y el orgullo que sentía por su hijo. El me aceptó de inmediato y se adjuntó a la lista de personas que me agradecían por estar con Edward. ¿De verdad no comprendían que era todo un honor el estar a su lado? A veces me pregunto cómo era Edward antes de conocerme, Alice me dijo en una ocasión que yo no tenía idea de lo mucho que había cambiado. Dijo que antes nunca sonreía y me sentí tan feliz el saber que yo había causado lo mismo que el causó en mí.

Faltaba una semana para que acabaran las clases y ese día era uno de los más largos del año. Edward había enfermado y yo tenía mil trabajos finales que entregar, por lo que no me podía quedar a cuidar de él. Ese peso en mi espalda estuvo conmigo todo el día y no se marcharía hasta que viera a Edward. Me encontraba en la última clase, la cual era una de mis favoritas y me había encariñado con el profesor, era un señor ya grande el cual era muy sabio y me había enseñado tantas cosas. A veces Edward bromeaba con que estaba celoso. El profesor sabía que estaba con Edward y siempre nos ponía juntos en los trabajos. A pesar de que otras se quejaran. Desde que Edward estaba conmigo había ganado algo de fama gracias a que habían abierto los ojos y lo miraban como a un ser humano y no como a un objeto y se había conseguido un par de fans. Entre ellas Tania y Lauren. No me importaba, sabía que Edward me quería a mí y por otra parte vi como de una manera muy caballerosa les decía a ambas que su corazón ya tenía dueña. Fue tan dulce verlo alejarse con cara de asco y al girar y al mirarme sonreír.

-¿Bella? – era el profesor llamándome para sacarme de mi ensoñación - ¿sabe la respuesta?

-Perdón – dije sonrojándome - ¿Puede repetir la pregunta?

El sonrió – pregunté que si sabe cuál es la función más importante que controla el oído.

-Oh, sí perdone, es el equilibrio en conjunto con las células cerebrales que controlan el movimiento. Si se altera el oído falla el equilibrio o hasta se podría quedar sin movimiento completamente.

-Muy bien – se giró y vio a otra alumna para preguntarle otra cosa.

Al finalizar la clase lo único que quería hacer es salir corriendo y encontrarme con Edward.

-Sta. Swan, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? – dijo el profesor antes de que lograra salir del aula.

-Si claro – dije girándome muy a mi pesar. ¿Por qué no entendían que no era yo misma si Edward no estaba?

-Quería hablar de algo muy serio con usted – dijo quitándose las gafas y poniéndolas sobre el escritorio – no sé si sabía, pero es común que en sexto y séptimo semestre se realicen las prácticas profesionales.

-Si estaba enterada

-¿Y tiene algún lugar en específico para realizarlas?

Fruncí el ceño – Pues Edward y yo pensábamos realizarlas en Phoenix ya que nos dijeron que aquí estaba saturado.

-Ya veo – miró hacia el piso y retorció los dedos – Es solo que cada año la universidad ofrece unas cuantas becas para realizar las prácticas fuera del continente. Y como cada año me piden la recomendación de alguna estudiante y en este poco tiempo que tengo de conocerla me parece que tiene mucho talento.

-Oh – no pude articular más palabras.

Debía pensar en los pros y los contra. Bueno para empezar los pros eran que tendría muchas oportunidades de trabajo. Uno de mis sueños era viajar por el mundo y eso definitivamente era parte de estudiar allá. Pero estaban los contra, solo había uno y pensé que era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa: Edward.

El mundo no tendría sentido si no era con él, no tendría color ni sonido. Sin el yo no funcionaba, el era mi vida. Incluso, por más mal que me sintiera de pensar esto, era más importante que mi familia. Edward es mi TODO.

-Tendría que pensarlo – dije en un susurro.

-Está bien, solo téngalo en mente – comencé a caminar a la salida – Y Bella, solo quiero decirle que si lo está pensando por Edward. De verdad creo que sería egoísta de su parte si no la dejara ir.

-O no profesor, el no es el problema. Soy yo la que no me quiero ir sin él, por desgracia se que Edward me permitiría irme o incluso me obligaría.

-Es bueno saberlo. Hasta luego Bella

-Hasta luego profesor.

El camino al carro se me hizo más largo incluso que el día escolar. Todo tiempo considerando las opciones que me había dado el profesor. No quería dejar a Edward por nada en el mundo, sabía que si un día era suficiente para volverme loca, no quería ni pensar en un año sin él. Cuando llegué a la casa, estaba todo muy silencioso. Escuché los silenciosos ronquidos de Edward a lo lejos.

Llegué a su habitación y lo vi recostado en su cama de lado abrazando una almohada. Me recordó a la primera vez que dormí en sus brazos. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me recosté detrás de él. Puse mi mejilla en la suya y me di cuenta de que comencé a llorar. Al principió no comprendí el porqué, pero después me di cuenta.

Inconscientemente había tomado una decisión y sabía que iba a ser doloroso. No veía la forma en la que se lo iba a decir a Edward. Me abracé aun más a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Comencé a sollozar y después de un rato me quedé dormida. En esa ocasión la pesadilla en la que Edward me abandonaba en un bosque vino de nuevo y ahora sabía que tenía la razón de soñar con eso, era un futuro no muy lejano.

-Bella – sentí como besaban mi oído – Bella por favor despierta – lograba escuchar en su voz algo de dolor y no lo comprendí.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él, tan lindo como siempre. Pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, en sus ojos había dolor. ¿Acaso ya sabría lo que le iba a decir?

-Bella amor, por favor – me abrazó muy fuerte de la cintura – deja de soñar eso, me duele oírte gritar de dolor. No me iré a ninguna parte.

Ahora comprendía, había estado gritando en sueños y lo había despertado.

-Lo siento, solo fue un mal sueño – puse una mano en su mejilla y el cerró los ojos. – Tengo que hablar contigo – dije en un susurro tan bajo que creí que no me había escuchado.

-Te escucho – dijo abriendo los ojos y poniendo una de sus manos en mi rostro.

-El profesor de la clase de Otorrinolaringología y oftalmología me propuso algo esta tarde – en mi garganta había un nudo más grande que una manzana y sentía como si me ahogara – Me recordó que las prácticas profesionales se realizaban en el sexto y séptimo semestre. También me comentó que la escuela otorga becas a estudiantes para realizarlas fuera del país, o incluso fuera del continente. – el me miraba fijamente a los ojos y no pude evitar desviar la mirada – Y me dijo que al parecer yo podía adquirir una, y pensándolo bien creo que me gustaría ir. – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer involuntariamente – OH Edward, es solo que quiero ir, pero después recuerdo que te tengo y no puedo evitar dudarlo.

El puso un dedo en mi boca – Shh no digas más, tú tienes que ir y triunfar. Nunca pienses en mí antes que en ti. ¿Entendido?

Vi como ponía su máscara de felicidad y se alejaba. No pude evitar llorar más. Me iba a dejar lo sabía, pero aun no podía pensar en un mundo sin él.

-¡¡No!! Edward no iré – me puse de pié y traté de abrazarlo pero él me detuvo.

-No Isabella – al oír mi nombre completo salir de sus labios provocó que me quedara helada en mi lugar – No quiero que desperdicies esto por mí, por favor te ruego que vayas. Yo seguiré con el plan de irme a Phoenix. Tal vez… - bajó la mirada y pude ver una lágrima derramarse de su ojo, eso me rompió el corazón – Tal vez podamos estar juntos después de eso, claro solo si después de eso quieres seguir conmigo.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. No pude moverme de mi lugar al menos por unos dos minutos, cuando al fin lo logré el ya se había marchado. Me puse a llorar descontroladamente, todos los planes que teníamos para el futuro se habían ido a la basura y yo no podía hacer nada. Me quedé dormida después de tanto llorar y gritar por él. Tenía un agujero en el pecho tan grande que quemaba como lava.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi cama. Yo me había quedado dormida en la entrada. Busqué en la habitación algo que me dijera que todo había sido un sueño y que él estaba ahí. Pero no encontré nada, estaba en mi habitación, algo que hacía un año y medio no ocurría. Solo la utilizaba para cambiarme, más no para dormir.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tenía la boca seca de tanto llorar y mi garganta me dolía de tanto gritar. Cuando estaba tomando el agua sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la cintura. Me giré rápidamente y vi que era Edward.

-Oh Edward – dije abrazándolo por la cintura – Lo siento tanto te prometo que no me iré, me quedaré aquí a…

Edward no me dejó continuar, puso un dedo sobre mis labios para después tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besarme. Yo desesperada se lo respondí. Después de separó y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-No Bella, tú vas a ir allá y yo te esperaré pacientemente.

-No dudes nunca que voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase – escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-No lo dudo – levantó mi cara y me hizo mirarlo – Perdón por la reacción de antes es solo – vi como desviaba su mirada y sus ojos se tornaban llorosos – Tengo miedo Bella, tanto miedo de perderte.

Por segunda vez vi como derramaba una lágrima. Cerró los ojos y juntó mi nariz con la suya.

-Te amo tanto – susurró y yo no pude hacer nada más que besarlo.

-Yo también tengo miedo Edward, pero ten por seguro que nuestro amor prevalecerá más allá de las fronteras entre países. – el sonrió y abrió sus ojos para mirarme.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que la inseguridad ha sido parte de mi vida y no puedo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento dejarás de amarme y te conseguirás algo mejor – antes de que pudiera reclamar el continuó – se que tú crees que soy suficiente, y créeme que para mi tu eres todo, es solo que como te dije la inseguridad es parte de mi.

Tomé su cara ente mis manos casi agresivamente y lo obligué a que me mirara – Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, no quiero que pienses eso de mi. Mi mayor miedo también es tener que separarme de ti, tú has escuchado mis pesadillas. Pero no por eso voy a dejar de tratar de superarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

El solo asintió y me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Así nos quedamos hasta que ambos nos cansamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Ahora dormimos más pegados que nunca, sabiendo que no lo podríamos hacer en un tiempo cuando me fuera.

Desperté unas horas después y a la luz de la luna miré su cara, era pacífica pero con un poco de tristeza. Me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho de su inseguridad y se me ocurrió una idea grandiosa.

A la mañana siguiente ambos nos alistamos en silencio y salimos de la casa. Conduje hasta la universidad y nos bajamos.

-Edward, te importaría que te llevara a una parte esta tarde – la verdad no era exactamente una pregunta. – Tengo que preguntarte algo – bajé la mirada y él me abrazó por la cintura y levantó mi mentón con un dedo.

-Dímelo

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – su cara de sorpresa no tenía precio. Pero después su reacción no la comprendí. Comenzó a reír, a carcajadas. Fruncí el ceño – no le veo lo gracioso, es en serio.

Eso lo hizo callar inmediatamente y me miró a los ojos – ¿Es en serio?… yo…Bella…Lo siento…es solo

Ahora me tocó a mí reír – Calma Edward, respira. Es solo una pregunta, no me refería en estos momentos. Solo quiero ayudarte un poco con lo de tu inseguridad.

El me miró como si no supiera de que estaba hablando – Solo responde sí o no, lo comprenderás en la tarde, pero necesito saber tu respuesta.

-Claro que me casaría contigo, siempre y cuando eso no afecte el que te vayas a estudiar a otra parte.

-Perfecto, es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé al aula. El no preguntó nada en todo el día. Las clases en esta ocasión se pasaron rápido. Fui con el profesor que me había ofrecido la beca y le dije que la aceptaba. El estaba más que contento de escuchar que iba.

Cuando terminaron las clases nos subimos en el auto y yo no podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara. Eso contagiaba a Edward y él no sabía exactamente porque estaba feliz.

-Bien, ya llegamos – dije girando para verlo.

-¿Una joyería? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Salimos del auto y nos introducimos en la joyería.

-En la mañana aceptaste casarte conmigo y tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias. – lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé hasta la caja, donde se encontraba una joven. – Disculpe señorita, más temprano llamé para hacer un pedido, ¿Lo tiene listo?

-¿Nombre? – dijo levantando una lista.

-Bella Swan

-Si aquí esta, ¿necesita que lo envuelva para regalo? – miró a Edward y se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato hasta que carraspeé para que me mirara.

-No gracias – tomé a Edward de la mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Edward soltó una risita entre dientes.

Sacó una bolsa de debajo del mostrador y me la entregó. – Que tenga buen día – dijo sonriendo a Edward.

-Gracias – dije con un tono frío y jalando a Edward conmigo.

Cuando salimos el me tomó de la cintura y me besó en los labios. – Me encanta cuando te pones celosa

-Fanfarrón – dije tratando de esconder mi sonrisa. – No te vas a salvar amor, ven sígueme. Por aquí hay un parque para caminar.

Llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en una pequeña banca blanca.

-En la mañana te pregunté si te casarías conmigo porque quiero que cuando me marche estés seguro de que no voy a conseguir a nadie más que a ti y no voy a querer a nadie más. – Tomé la bolsa de plástico y la fui desenvolviendo. – Estos anillos van a representar nuestro compromiso, así cualquier persona que se nos acerque sabrá que estamos comprometidos.

El me arrebató la bolsa de las manos, me asusté. Creí que el quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo tanto como yo lo quería. El comenzó a desenvolverla y vio las cajitas que contenían ambos anillos. Agarró la de menor tamaño y la abrió. Después para mi sorpresa se puso de pié para después hincarse frente a mí. Tomó mi mano.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? – eso hizo que mis lagrimas de felicidad se derramaran. El nudo en mi garganta no me permitió hablar así que solo asentí y me eché a sus brazos.

El me cargó y comenzó a darme vueltas. Me bajó y me besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mucho. Gracia por esta oportunidad – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Solo queda decirle a mis padres - sentí como se puso tenso.

-Sí, ¿crees que tu papá me dispare o algo por el estilo? – solté una carcajada, aunque en su voz se notó el nerviosismo.

Habíamos decidido ir a Phoenix para pasar las vacaciones de verano, mi viaje y mi beca estaban arreglados. Ahora iríamos a Phoenix para que Edward se acomodara en algún hotel o en alguna casa que rentaran y pudiera pagar. Mis papás no estaban al tanto de mi compromiso y tampoco de mi beca, pero sabía que lo aceptarían. O al menos la última parte.

Nos encontrábamos bajando del avión en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Edward me ayudaba a bajar mi equipaje. Cuando salimos del avión, pude identificar a Jacob a lo lejos. Había crecido tanto en este tiempo, se veía igual pero más alto. Me vio y me sonrió.

-¡Bella! – Dijo meneando la mano – Por acá.

Caminamos hasta el y cuando me tuvo a poca distancia me abrazó. Me cargó y me sentí incómoda al saber que Edward estaba mirando.

-Hola Jacob, también te extrañé. – me alejé de él y me fui al lado de Edward – Jacob te presento a Edward, mi novio.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Jacob estirando su brazo para estrechar su mano.

-Igualmente – dijo Edward un poco seco.

Cuando íbamos caminando hacia el carro Edward seguía un poco serio.

-¿Pasa algo? – le susurré al oído.

-No, nada es una tontería – miró hacía el piso.

-Oh vamos Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? – dije estrujando un poco su brazo.

-Es solo que no me gustó como te abrazó Jacob – me susurró al oído.

-"_Me encanta cuando te pones celoso"_ – dije en una pobre imitación de su voz.

El rió y me besó en la punta de la nariz – Te dije que era una tontería.

-No, es halagador. Gracias.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá y papá nos recibieron con mucho gusto. René comenzó con un interrogatorio que creí que duraría toda la vida. Cuando terminó mi padre le enseñó su habitación a Edward. Aparentemente dormiríamos separados. Eso me puso un poco triste. Serían nuestras últimas semanas juntos y no podría dormir a su lado.

Esa noche estaba incómoda, mi colchón era duro y ruidoso. Extrañaba el de mi otra casa y por supuesto a Edward. No me importó nada de lo que pensaran mis padres, me puse de pié y muy silenciosamente me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba Edward.

-¿Edward, estás despierto? – susurré mientras me acercaba a la cama. Cuando estuve suficientemente cerca el me tomó por la cintura y me recostó sobre la cama.

-Te extrañé – susurró en mi ido – no podía dormir.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir – lo besé en los labios – Te extrañé mucho.

Estuvimos hablando y besándonos por un rato hasta que el sueño nos venció. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos antes que mis padres, así que ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi fuga de anoche.

Pasamos el resto del verano juntos, después de una larga charla en la que pasé todo el tiempo sonrojada, tratando de convencer a Charlie de que no estábamos teniendo relaciones, nos dejaron dormir juntos.

Solo quedaba un día para marcharme y me dolía pensar en eso. Edward había estado algo serio en los últimos dos días. Sabía que estaba tratando de ocultar su dolor tal como yo. Esa noche traté de hablar con el.

-Edward dime que te ocurre. Por favor – dije mientras recorría su rostro con mi dedo índice.

-He estado pensando – bajó la mirada y tomó mi mano, comenzó a girar mi anillo – quizá exista la posibilidad de que… - suspiró y comencé a sentir pánico – Promete que lo pensarás y que no te enojarás conmigo esta noche.

-Te lo prometo, bueno al menos lo intentaré.

-He pensado la posibilidad de que… - me miró a los ojos y después volvió a bajar la mirada – de que tal vez encuentres a alguien allá. A alguien que te gusta o que quieres – al ver que iba comenzar a reclamar puso dos dedos en mis labios. – Déjame terminar. Solo quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a nada, te amo y esperaría una eternidad por ti. Pero quiero que tengas en mente esa opción ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, no había manera de hacer comprender a este hombre que no había nadie como él. Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Comencé a besarlo, después puse mis manos en su cuello para cercarlo más a mí.

El no supo interpretar mi reacción, pero me contestó el beso. Al principio fue dulce, pero después fue subiendo un poco de tono. Entonces pude escuchar como un interruptor se encendía en su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo separándose.

-No hay forma de demostrarte que soy tuya, así que te lo voy a hacer entender. – dije mientras intentaba quitar su playera de la pijama.

-Bella no – tomó mis muñecas y eso me hizo enojar.

-¿Acaso tu no me quieres? – mis palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de que la respuesta era no, su acción tan rápida corroboró mis ideas.

El me tomó entre brazos y me pegó a su pecho.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, pero no es lo correcto Bella. Quiero que esto esté bien por ti, tú mereces lo mejor.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron. – Solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y que no voy a buscar a nadie más que a ti.

-No necesitas demostrarme nada, yo sé que me amas. Es solo esta estúpida inseguridad – lo dijo con coraje en la voz.

Me separé de él y le tomé el rostro con las manos. Lo besé.

-Yo te amo TAL Y COMO ERES – recalqué las palabras tanto como pude. Quería gritárselo pero sabía que mis padres se despertarían.

-Yo te amo también.

Esa noche dormimos en los brazos del otro como si fuera la última vez. En parte así sería, mañana me marcharía por un año. Mi corazón se detenía cada vez que lo pensaba.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Phoenix para regresarme a Connecticut por mis pertenencias. Después partiría para no regresar hasta dentro de un año.

Edward no me había soltado en todo el camino al aeropuerto, mis papás no me acompañaron porque mi padre sabía como se pondría René.

Cuando estaba a punto de subirme al avión tomé su cara entre mis manos.

-Te amo – lo besé en la nariz – Te amo – lo besé en una mejilla – Te amo – lo besé en la otra mejilla – Te amo – lo besé en la frente – TE AMO – lo besé en los labios con tanta fuerza que creo que le hice daño.

Me subí al avión y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, vi como trataba de mantener su sonrisa a pesar de que le costaba mucho. Pero aunque trató de esconderlo lo vi derramar una lágrima.

"_Volveré solo para verte de nuevo, o moriré en el intento"_

**Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente.**

**¿Reviews por favor?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO **** 10**

**A continuación son una serie de correos electrónicos entre Edward y Bella. Ella está viviendo en Londres Inglaterra y Edward se quedó en Phoenix. Ella se fue en Agosto y va a regresar en Junio del siguiente año, así que fíjen****se en el mes de los correos. Se darán cuenta más o menos cuanto falta para que Bella regrese.**

**Agosto**

**Para: Edward**

**De: Bella**

Hola amor, bueno solo te mando este correo para decirte que no llevo ni dos días sin ti y ya creo que voy a morir. Te extraño horrores, y no puedo dormir bien a causa de que no estás conmigo. Bueno creo que el horario también tiene algo que ver.

¿Cómo vas con tus prácticas? ¿Ya te asignaron un hospital? ¿Dónde te estás hospedando? Bueno creo que son ya algunas preguntas. Espero que tenga tiempo para contestarlas señor Cullen o mejor dicho Doctor Cullen. Me gusta como suena, aunque creo que me agrada más Doctora Cullen. Si es mi favorito. De verdad que no veo el día en el que al fin sea tu esposa.

Ok hasta aquí llegué, son las dos de la madrugada por acá, solo espero tu contestación y recuerda que te mando mil besos y mil abrazos. Por cierto, mi casa nueva es acogedora y linda, pero no tanto como la que tenemos en Connecticut. El hospital en el que resido es enorme, me dieron un mapa pero no creo que con eso pueda andar muy libremente, probablemente tendré que andar con un guía. Me despido de ti con un beso.

Siempre tuya, Bella.

**Para: Bella **

**De: Edward**

Eso fue rápido, creí que no sabría de ti hasta dentro de un mes. Me alegra mucho que estés contenta con el hospital que te asignaron y que te haya gustado la casa en la que estás viviendo. Yo también te extraño y mucho. Creo que hasta tus papás lo notaron y sintieron lástima por mí. No, solo bromeo, me ofrecieron hospedaje. Estaré viviendo todo un año en la casa donde tu solías vivir, espero poder aprender más de ti y de tu pasado. Tu papá se está haciendo a la idea de que somos novios, si tan solo supiera que te casarás conmigo en cuanto termines la escuela. Yo tampoco veo el día en el que te vea caminar por un pasillo vestida de blanco, creo que la cara me va a doler de tanto sonreír.

Bueno en cuanto a tu interrogatorio pues, mis prácticas aun no las comienzo, se que parecerá como que tenemos separados años pero no es así, solo han pasado dos días amor. Ya me asignaron hospital, y la verdad es de un tamaño aceptable, no creo que me pierda muy seguido. Aunque no garantizo nada ya que sin ti mi cerebro falla mucho. Como ya te dije me estoy hospedando en tu casa, René se ve contenta de que esté ahí, y pues Charlie apenas lo está sobrellevando. Les ofrecí una cuota mensual y me dijeron que tú los matarías si me cobras, por favor amor convéncelos de que me dejen pagarles por su favor.

Bueno pues en estos momentos son las doce del día, así que solo quiero que sepas que te mando muchos besos y por favor regrésame la parte de mí que te llevaste, porque me siento vacio sin ti.

Siempre tuyo: Edward

**Septiembre**

**Para: Edward**

**De: Bella**

No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes y no me haya vuelto loca. Tal vez será que tengo ganas de verte de nuevo antes de padecer demencia. Te extraño mucho, cada vez duermo menos horas y las pesadillas vuelven Edward. Te necesito a mi lado, y no te escribo esto para que te sientas mal, sino para que sepas lo mucho que te extraño.

En el hospital han sido muy amables, conseguí amigas las cuales son enfermeras en su mayoría, no he atendido muchos casos en este mes. Lo único que hago es atender a lindos niños con acento inglés y raspaduras en los brazos o piernas. Son lindos, a veces pienso como sería tener un hijo y al imaginarme a un mini Edward deseo más que nunca el ser madre. Espero que el tiempo se pase rápido para estar a tu lado y poder convertirme en tu esposa y poder poseerte de cualquier manera posible. Solo recuerda y que por favor no se te olvide que soy tuya y nunca encontraría a nadie mejor que tu. Te Amo.

Siempre tuya: Bella

**Para: Bella **

**De: Edward**

¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR!!! Bueno sólo quería felicitarte antes que nada.

Yo tampoco creo que ya haya pasado un mes, creo que eso me da un poco de esperanza. El creer que el tiempo estás de nuestro lado y nos hará pasar por esto y salir con la cabeza en alto. Yo también te extraño y lo sabes. Por favor no te preocupes por tus sueños, solo son imaginaciones tuyas. Aun así quiero ayudarte, grabé canciones en un piano que tomé prestado y las subí a la computadora. Te las mandé adjuntas en este correo, espero que te gusten y te ayuden a dormir en paz. (Es una parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños)

Yo tampoco he tenido muchos casos, solo uno que me impactó. Llegaron dos chicas con moretones y contusiones en la cabeza. Cuando pregunté qué había ocurrido me contaron que las habían tomado entre cinco hombres y les habían hecho eso. Estaban totalmente traumadas. Eso me hizo recordar Bella, el miedo que me da el hecho de que estés sola todo el tiempo yendo y viniendo del hospital. Por favor amor cuídate mucho, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo. No podría vivir sin ti.

Tus papás mandan muchos saludos al igual que Jacob. Por cierto después de que te fueras él y yo nos hicimos amigos. Le pedí disculpas por lo del aeropuerto y el dijo que no tenía importancia, que él se portaría igual de posesivo si te tuviera. Después de ver mi cara de enojo dijo que era broma, que no le gustas y que a ti no te gustaba él para nada, que solo eran amigos. Eso me tranquilizó y desde entonces somos amigos.

Te mando abrazos y besos.

Siempre tuyo: Edward

**Octubre**

**Para: Edward**

**De: Bella**

Otro mes que pasa, bueno primero que nada quiero decirte que TE AMO. Te agradezco muchísimo lo de tus canciones, que te tomaras el tiempo de grabarlas. Me ayudaron mucho, ahora duermo como un bebé porque casi te puedo sentir, pero al despertar y ver que solo es mi imaginación me pesa cada una de las mañanas que paso sin ti. Les dices a mis padres y a Jacob que yo también les mando muchos saludos, que los extraño mucho y que espero que estén bien. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace el saber que Jacob y tu son amigos, Jacob ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y ahora el te ayuda a ti.

El hospital ha estado muy tranquilo, ahora he hecho un poco más que solo niños pequeños con cortaduras. La noche pasada tuve que suturar a una joven que había caído de las escaleras. Algo me dice que no fue un accidente, pero ella insiste en que si lo fue. Tiene un patán por novio, trató de coquetear conmigo, pero antes de que se me pudiera acercar le di un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Después se la tuve que reparar, pero nadie me quita el gusto de haberle quebrado la nariz a ese idiota.

Solo espero que pases un día de brujas muy bueno, es el primer día festivo que no pasamos juntos y eso me deprime. Creo que me pasaré el día en cama comiendo y viendo películas de terror antiguas. Me despido y te mando un gran beso y un gran abrazo. Cuídate mucho.

Siempre tuya: Bella

**Para: Bella**

**De: Edward **

No hay mucho que decirte en esta ocasión, tal vez solo que te cuides y que te amo. Te extraño mucho y espero con ansias tu regreso. A mí me pasó algo similar en el hospital. Una de las chicas que te conté en el último correo tenia novio, el muy idiota cuando se dio cuenta de que habían violado a la chica él le gritó en frente de todos que ella no era digna de estar con él. En el momento en que lo escuche, quise golpearlo pero sabía que solo me causaría problemas. Así que esperé afuera y cuando salió le di un golpe en la nariz, solo que yo no estaba obligado a curárselo.

Bueno me voy a dormir, me han girado el horario ya que mi toque de queda es en la noche. Espero que te encuentres bien.

Siempre tuyo: Edward

**Diciembre**

**Para: Edward**

**De: Bella**

Lo siento tanto amor de verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo arrepentida que estoy. El trabajo y el estudio no me dejan tiempo para nada. Y al parecer Noviembre y diciembre son los meses más llenos de gente en los hospitales, gracias a que los días festivos de navidad se acercan. Es terriblemente pobre mi escusa pero es verdad. Solo he dormido dos horas diarias durante una semana y tu sabes que si no duermo bien no funciono bien.

El 31 de octubre estuvo lleno de gente, tantas bebidas alcohólicas atontaron a mucha gente que iba conduciendo. Pero a pesar de todo el trabajo no dudes que te encuentras en mi mente siempre. Quería aprovechar en esta ocasión para desearte feliz navidad, te aseguro que te la pasarás bien con mi familia. Espero que estés bien y que no se te complique mucho lo del horario. Te amo y te extraño mucho, no te aproveches de las bebidas alcohólicas en navidad ¿De acuerdo?

Te tengo una sorpresita en este mes, espero que llegue a tiempo y que lo disfrutes. Estoy tomando muchas fotos para poder disfrutarlas cuando estemos juntos de nuevo. El Big Ben es asombroso, te compré un pequeño llaverito para que los pongas en donde quieras. Bueno esto es todo, de nuevo te pido disculpas por la tardanza, te extraño cada vez más y no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo. Mándales mis saludos a mis padres y también deséales feliz navidad de mi parte.

Siempre tuya: Bella

**Para: Bella**

**De: Edward**

No te preocupes pequeña, se a lo que te refieres con lo del trabajo. De hecho yo también te pido disculpas por no haber mandado aunque sea un pequeño saludo. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente el mes pasado, pero no te quería contar hasta que todo estuviera arreglado. No te preocupes todo está bien ahora. ¿Recuerdas del hombre que golpee por idiota? Bueno pues al parecer me demandó y me sacaron de ese hospital. Tuve que ir un tiempo a la universidad para arreglar que me cambiaran de hospital. Se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó y me dijeron que era la primera y última que me iban a soportar. Me sentí más que pésimo cuando mi padre y Carlisle se metieron en la discusión. Por favor amor no te preocupes, ahora todo está perfecto y me gusta más este hospital. Me alegro mucho de que estés tomando fotos. Ansío ver cada una de ellas.

En cuanto a la sorpresa pues llegó el mero día de navidad, muchas gracias mi vida no tuviste porque molestarte. Creo que tus padres no les gusta mucho la música ya que cada vez que pongo el disco que me diste se ponen de mal humor, así que mejor me compré un reproductor de discos portátil.

Yo no tuve tiempo de regalarte nada, pero te prometo que en cuanto llegues te daré todos y cada uno de los regalos que no te di. Te extraño mucho y espero que pases una gran navidad.

Siempre tuyo: Edward.

**Enero**

**Para: Edward**

**De: Bella**

¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!

¡¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!! No te permito que andes golpeando a tipos patanes, ni aun cuando lo quieras. Por favor amor, cuídate mucho. Me preocupa que estés solo en esas situaciones, y me frustra el no poder estar a tu lado.

Wow un año más que pasa, la verdad se fue muy rápido. No quiero reprocharte nada pero fue la navidad más solitaria que he pasado en años. Te extrañé tanto, quisiera que estuvieras aquí para poder jugar con la nieve juntos. Londres es hermoso en tiempo de frío, aunque en el verano la mayoría de los días son nublados. Es un poco deprimente el clima, pero me encanta. Extraño dormir en tus brazos para poder calmar el frío, pero más vale que me los recompenses cuando estemos juntos. Prométeme que prepararemos la boda lo antes posible, en cuanto llegue a Phoenix quiero que nos casemos. Sé que sueno algo desesperada pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño. Tal vez esta separación ha hecho que mi amor por ti crezca, si eso es posible.

En el hospital todo va bien, un poco tranquilo después de todo el ajetreo de diciembre, he tenido que hacer una incisión en el ojo de una mujer. Fue una experiencia tan emocionante. Me despido y por favor deséales un feliz año nuevo a mis padres.

Siempre tuya: Bella

**Para: Bella**

**De: Edward**

Si un año más, es cual caso la mitad la pasé sin ti. Eso fue bastante difícil, no veo el día en el que vaya al aeropuerto para recibirte. Te ruego que si me dejo llevar cuando te vea me detengas. Releí nuestros correos y hay una cosa que me puso a pensar mucho, es lo que mencionaste acerca de mini Edwards. Fue muy dulce, pero considero que preferiría tener muchas mini Bellas por la casa corriendo con sus lindos vertiditos esponjados. Y después cuando crezcan no solo te tendré defenderte a ti de otros hombres sino a ellas también. Bueno ya fuera de juego, me encantaría poder tener hijos contigo y poder tenerte a mi lado toda la vida. Perdón que me ponga algo sentimental pero es solo que atendí mi primer parto. La mujer era joven y se veía tan enamorada de su esposo y el de ella. Cuando vieron por primera vez a su hija vi como le brillaban los ojos a los dos, fue una escena que me encantaría poder vivir contigo. Y por supuesto que si me lo permitieras yo atendería tu parto, el nacimiento de nuestro primer bebé. Bueno es suficiente de sueños por hoy.

En cuanto a la boda me encantaría casarnos en cuanto llegaras, pero preferiría que primero termináramos la universidad. Así ambos estaremos listos para hacer lo que queramos sin ningún compromiso. Podríamos especializarnos en algo ya después de casarnos. Pero primero hay que terminar.

Te extraño mucho amor, espero que estos últimos meses se pasen rápido para poder estar contigo de nuevo. Te amo y siempre te voy a amar.

Siempre tuyo: Edward.

**Febrero**

**Para: Edward**

**De: Bella**

Solo cuatro meses más, ya no puedo esperar. Me encantó la idea de las Bellas corriendo por la casa, es solo que probablemente me pondría celosa de que le prestaras más atención a ellas que a mí. Es broma cariño, tu sabes que te daré los hijos que quieras.

Hablando de hijos, Edward he tenido la experiencia más grandiosa hasta ahora. Bueno era de noche, como las doce yo estaba a punto de irme, porque mi turno termina a la una. Pero entonces que entra una ambulancia con una mujer embarazada. No podía creerlo, los doctores estaban ocupados así que tuve que atenderla yo. Vi como nacía una nueva vida, fue tan grandioso. Sólo me hubiera encantado haberla vivido contigo. Y en esos momentos deseé que fuéramos nosotros, teniendo a nuestro primer hijo. Sé que es apresurado pensar en eso, pero es solo que no imagino lo bello que será.

Bueno me despido, te quiero advertir que probablemente esté un poco ocupada arreglando papeles el próximo mes, así que mis correos serán reducidos. Pero no olvides que no te quito de mis pensamientos y que te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Siempre tuya: Bella

**Para: Bella **

**De: Edward**

No te preocupes en cuanto a lo de los correos, yo estoy en las mismas. Solo espero que esta vez no olvides aunque sea mandar un pequeño saludo o algo por el estilo.

Te felicito por lo del parto que presenciaste, te dije que era espectacular. Yo presencié en el mes que pasó una operación a corazón abierto. Fue fascinante, el tener el corazón en mis manos. Quisiera que no fuera un órgano vital para así poder regalártelo en un frasco, aunque sabes que es tuyo hoy y siempre.

Bueno me despido, perdón que sea tan reducido pero solo faltan cuatro meses para terminar y es más trabajo del que me habían puesto anteriormente. Lo que me consuela es que después de eso solo nos quedará un semestre, el cual lo pasaremos viviendo juntos. Te extraño mucho y espero que te encuentres bien. Te amo.

Siempre tuyo: Edward

**Marzo**

**Para: Edward**

**De: Bella**

Edward te tengo una sorpresota, parece ser que mis prácticas terminan en Mayo gracias a que he estado trabajando más de la cuenta. Así que podré volver antes de lo previsto. ¿No es eso grandioso? No puedo esperar para verte en tan solo dos meses más, me quita el sueño.

Solo quería informarte de eso, no tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora. Te felicito por lo de tu operación a corazón abierto, te envidio amor. Te amo y nos vemos en solo dos meses.

Siempre tuya: Bella

**Para: Bella**

**De: Edward**

Felicidades, no puedo esperar más. Me volveré loco si tengo que aguantar mucho tiempo más alejado de ti.

Nos vemos después.

**Abril**

**Para: Edward**

**De: Bella**

Amor sé que me dijiste que estarías ocupado, pero es solo que casi puedo sentir tu tristeza en el correo pasado. ¿Acaso está pasando algo, o pasó algo? Por favor Edward hazme saber si crees que no puedes seguir con esto. Yo te esperaría toda una vida, pero si crees que te he hecho esperar mucho, o que encontraste a otra persona por favor házmelo saber cuándo nos veamos de nuevo. No creo que aguantaría si terminas conmigo antes de verte una vez más. No olvides que te amo te lo ruego.

Te extraño mucho y en menos de un mes nos veremos de nuevo ¿ok? Espérame solo un mes más, después te prometo que compensaré el tiempo que no pasamos juntos.

Siempre, Siempre tuya: Bella

**Para: Bella**

**De: Edward**

¡NO! Amor siento haberte dado la impresión equivocada, nunca pienses que me voy a cansar de esperarte. Como te dije antes de que te fueras, te esperaré hasta el final de los tiempos y también si no pudiéramos seguir juntos haría lo posible por estar a tu lado.

La razón de mi tristeza es porque perdí a un paciente, Bella no pude salvarlo. Fue tan triste, yo tuve que anunciarle a la familia que no se salvó mi paciente, fue mi culpa y no pude hacer nada para remediarlo. La esposa del hombre que murió lloró tanto que se desmayó, me sentí como el peor hombre en la tierra. Soy médico para salvar vidas, pero lo único que hice fue quitársela a ese hombre. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para poder abrazarte y poder calmar mi pena, el hecho de que no estés a mi lado me hace sentir peor. Tus padres creen que he perdido mi alma, si antes era inexpresivo ahora es como si no tuviera vida. Solo estoy esperando a que la mitad de mi corazón que tienes en tu poder llegue y poder sanar la parte que se quedó conmigo y que a causa de esto se lastimó.

De nuevo te pido perdón por la idea que te di, sabes que te amo y que nuestro amor va más allá de la vida y la muerte. Te extraño y espero poder verte regresar pronto. Faltan solamente tres semanas más.

Al parecer éste será nuestro último correo, así que quiero que sepas que te amo como a nada en este mundo, tú eres mi luz y mi sol. Te esperaré pacientemente, solo espero que me mandes los datos para saber a qué hora aterriza tu avión y poder ir a recogerte. Me despido y deseo que te encuentres bien.

Siempre tuyo: Edward

**Bien este es el final, creo que es algo largo. Es solo que no ****sabía de qué manera poner lo que Bella había vivido allá. El próximo capítulo será el regreso de Bella, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque fue algo diferente a los demás. Dejen sus opiniones por favor.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente****.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO **** 11**

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, estaba cansada por el cambio de horario. Es horrible cuando te cambian completamente tu reloj biológico.

Cuando bajé mi corazón retumbaba a mil por hora, me dio miedo llegar a la combustión espontánea. Estaba más que ansiosa por ver a Edward, me pregunté si estaría cambiado. Yo le parecería cambiada, es cierto que por la falta de sol, mi piel se había hecho más clara o mejor dicho pálida. Recogí mi maleta, aunque desee que como la última vez, el llegara de improviso y la tomara para después arrojarme a sus brazos. Pero no pasó, después me dirigí al centro del aeropuerto para ver si lograba verlo, pero para mi gran decepción no estaba. Sentí unos bracitos abrazarme por atrás, por un momento creí que era él, pero después me di cuenta de que no.

-Hola Alice – dije tratando de esconder mi decepción.

-Hola Bella, te extrañé tanto – me giré y le devolví el abrazo.

-Yo también, me alegra verte – levanté la mirada para ver si lo veía a él, pero no lo vi. Estaba empezando a asustarme – No es por ser grosera, pero ¿se puede saber donde esta Edward y que haces tú aquí?

-Oh, no lo verás hasta en la noche. Lo siento pero tendrás que venir conmigo primero.

No pude hacer nada, mi corazón no podría aguantar mucho más. Necesitaba verlo ¡YA! Alice me llevó a su auto y al rato llegamos a mi casa, no había nadie y eso me puso de un humor peor. ¿Qué acaso no me querían de vuelta? Yo les avisé que llegaría ese día y les dije la hora. Me estaba empezando a poner triste, estos cambios de humor se debían a mi falta de sueño. Mes disponía a ir a mi habitación, pero Alice me tomó del brazo y me encaminó al baño.

-Toma una ducha, hay mucho por hacer – después de eso entró en mi habitación y no me dejó discutir.

Enfurruñada me puse a darme un baño, me relajó un poco con el agua caliente sobre mis hombros. No podía creer aun que ya hubiera pasado un año y peor que ya estuviera en mi hogar y a pocas horas de ver a Edward de nuevo. Eso de las horas me molestó bastante, pero no había nada que hacer.

Cuando salí Alice estaba abajo. Me metí en mi cuarto dispuesta a ponerme la pijama. Pero cuando entré vi sobre mi cama un hermoso vestido azul, estaba perfecto. Sabía que había sido obra de Alice, y que no podría decir nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo positivo es que los zapatos eran de un alto aceptable. Me vestí rápidamente y cuando me iba a arreglar el cabello, Alice llegó.

-Espera, yo me encargaré de eso –sacó un estuche con tubos y los comenzó a poner en mi cabello. Estuve treinta minutos con ellos. Alice no decía nada, pero no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro.

-Alice me puedes decir, antes de que me muera por la desesperación, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté irritada mientras Alice quitaba los tubos de mi cabello.

-Lo siento Bella, no estoy autorizada – cuando terminó se puso a pintarme, un poco de sombra y rubor. Nada muy llamativo – Eso es, ya estás lista.

Justo cuando terminó se escuchó que alguien pitó fuera de la casa. Me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación que daba a la entrada principal. Ahí se encontraba una hermosa limosina negra, estaba un elegante chofer esperando fuera de la limosina.

-Alice ¿Por qué hay una limosina fuera de la casa?

-Te está esperando tontita – dijo tirando de mi brazo y encaminándome a la entrada. Cuando llegamos me abrazó y me acomodó una vez más mi cabello. Habían quedado unos hermosos rizos – Que te diviertas mucho. – medio un beso en la mejilla, me alcanzó un bolso y un abrigo y me abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Me dirigí a la limosina y el chofer me sonrió y abrió la puerta para que pasara. El camino fue corto, cuando llegamos el chofer de nuevo me abrió la puerta.

-Que tenga buena noche señorita – me dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias – me dirigí al lugar donde me había dejado. Era un restauran bastante elegante, estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

Cuando entré vi a Edward, de pié frente a una mesa para dos. Todo el restauran estaba vacío, solo estábamos el y yo, había rentado todo el lugar para nosotros. Cuando lo vi a los ojos una fuerza extraña se apoderó de mi y salí corriendo a sus brazos, el solo puso sus brazos en alto para recibirme. Cuando me atrapó juré que nos caeríamos, pero no fue asi. El me sostuvo por la cintura, yo puse mis brazos sobre su cuello y envolví su cintura con mis piernas, sabía que no estaba bien hacer eso cuando traes vestido, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo vi a los ojos nuevamente y pude ver un brillo más grande que el que normalmente tenía. Tomé su cara en mis manos y lo besé. El rápidamente lo respondió, no nos separamos hasta que nos faltaba el aire, aunque solo tomábamos aire y nos volvíamos a besar. Cuando por fin paramos, el me puso sobre mis pies tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos. Después me dio una vuelta.

-Te ves absolutamente hermosa, ese color definitivamente te cae a la perfección. De no ser porque se que estoy vivo creería que me encuentro en el cielo en compañía de un ángel – me tomó de la cintura y me besó en los labios – Mi ángel – susurró en mi oído.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, solo pude esconderme en su pecho y esperar a que el nudo en la garganta pasara.

-Pero ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo riendo un poco entre dientes y limpiándome las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Es solo… - no podía articular palabras, estaba agotada y emocional – Es hermoso Edward.

Cuando por fin me pude tranquilizar nos separamos y nos sentamos en la mesa. – Lo siento tanto Edward, es solo que estoy agotada y gracias a mi falta de sueño estoy algo emocional. – lo miré a los ojos – Te amo y te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho.

-Yo también te extrañé amor, no tienes idea – pude ver en su cara, a pesar de que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ocultarlo, un poco de tristeza. Eso me recordó a lo que su último correo decía, el se sentía culpable por haber perdido un paciente.

Me puse de pie y me senté en su regazo. – No fue tu culpa – le susurré al oído, sentí como se tensaba y me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo. Lo abracé por el cuello y puse mi cara en su hombro. Besé su cuello y sentí como se estremeció, sonreí al notar su reacción – Isabella, eres malvada. No tienes idea de lo que eso me ocasiona.

-Si te pone de mejor humor lo seguiré haciendo – volví a besar su cuello y vi como se le erizaban los vellos del brazo. Comencé a reír.

-A esto pueden jugar dos – me separó y se puso a besar mi cuello, mi reacción fue ladear mi cabeza para que tuviera más acceso. Pero entonces sentí como su mano bajaba de mi cintura a la cadera y después al muslo. Jadeé al sentir su roce y el comenzó a reír. – te lo dije.

Después de un rato que vi que su humor mejoró me fui a mi asiento. La cena estuvo deliciosa y estuvimos todo el tiempo hablando y contando experiencias. Nos reímos mucho, después del postre mis ojos ya no podían más. Los párpados se me cerraban y él lo notó.

-Vámonos a casa – dijo tomándome en brazos y llevándome afuera, hacía un poco de aire frío y Edward me tapó con mi abrigo.

Nos fuimos en la limosina de nuevo, en esta ocasión el viaje se hizo más corto ya que pasé la mitad dormida. Cuando llegamos a casa pude ver que el carro de Charlie no estaba.

-¿Dónde están mis padres? – pregunté algo soñolienta, mientras él me cargaba.

-Están de viaje, al parecer mi humor de los últimos meses los alteraron, y no pude decirles que regresabas antes de tiempo. Estamos solo tú y yo hasta el próximo lunes, después el miércoles nos iremos a Connecticut. Ya tengo los vuelos listos, solo falta empacar. Y ya que mañana es sábado, pensé en llevarte a desayunar a un hotel que está por aquí.

-Edward te recuerdo que viví aquí – separé mi cara de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué estas gastando tanto dinero Edward?, sabes que eso no me agrada.

-Shh, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, recuerda que te dije que te daría todos los regalos que no te di en el año que no estuvimos juntos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos dentro de la casa. Me puso sobre mis pies y me dejó en mi cuarto para que me cambiara. Después regresó y me recostó en la cama.

-¿Te vas a quedar verdad? – le dije más como una orden.

-Claro que si niña boba, nadie me va a quitar la oportunidad de dormir a tu lado ahora que estás aquí. – se recostó detrás de mí y como las veces anteriores me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su pecho.

Dormí como hacía un año no lo hacía, y estaba convencida de que cuando despertara él estaría a mi lado. No tuve pesadillas, solo sueños de color de rosa. Hacía más de ocho meses que no soñaba algo lindo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa en mi cara, Edward seguía durmiendo. Me quedé mirándolo mientras aun no despertaba. Al rato despertó y me saludó con un beso. Nos cambiamos rápido y nos dirigimos a desayunar, como estaba cerca nos fuimos caminando. El clima era agradable, y hacía más de una año que no veía el cielo tan despejado. Hacía un poco de aire fresco, pero con la caminata no lo noté. Íbamos tomados de la mano y en silencio. Cuando llegamos pasamos rápido, al parecer Edward había reservado con anterioridad. Desayunamos muy cómodos, nunca dejábamos de sonreírnos el uno al otro.

El lunes fuimos a recibir a mis padres al aeropuerto, mi madre como siempre; al verme explotó y comenzó a gritar mientras me abrazaba. Edward trató de separarme y lo logró. Reneé se quedó callada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer le alegraba que estuviera con Edward. Esa noche mi Edward me pidió que fuéramos a caminar, habíamos pasado todo el domingo durmiendo y recostados en la cama. Cuando llegamos a un parque que se encontraba por mi casa nos sentamos en una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí.

-Bella, he estado pensando y quería preguntarte algo – me quedé callada esperando a que continuara - ¿Crees conveniente decirles a tus padres lo de nuestro compromiso?

No sabía que contestarle, probablemente Reneé estaría contenta, pero Charlie no estaba muy segura. Pero al ver ese brillo en sus ojos no pude evitar pensar que lo único que quería era poder estar segura de que me pertenecía.

-Creo que si, ir preparando a Charlie psicológicamente. Si llega a alguna conclusión precipitada, le aclaramos que la boda será hasta que terminemos, ¿no te parece?

El sonrió de oreja a oreja – Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar. – Se arrodilló frente a mi y sacó una pequeña caja azul – Solo quería hacer esto como se debe – abrió la caja y dentro había un hermoso anillo con dos diamantes, uno azul y otro verde. La cinta estaba rodeada de pequeños diamantitos blancos y no era de oro normal, sino de oro blanco – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si – me levanté y lo abracé – mil veces sí.

El tomó mi mano y puso el anillo en el mismo dedo donde se encontraba el que yo había comprado.

-Edward – lo miré a los ojos – Te amo

El me tomó por la cintura y me besó. Pasamos un bueno rato caminando. Me contó que había encontrado ese anillo en una de las joyerías de aquí, que cuando lo vio se acordó de mí por el azul y el verde por sus ojos. Alice sabía lo del anillo y por eso automáticamente se apuntó para preparar mi boda, en verdad se lo agradecía yo no soy buena para eso de organizar.

Cuando llegamos Edward entró con una gran sonrisa triunfal, como si se hubiera ganado el premio mayor. Me pidió que me sentara en la sala mientras él llamaba a mis padres. Estaba sentada y temblando, Edward me abrazó por los hombros y me susurró al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, solo que en esta ocasión no sirvieron de mucho. Mis papás llegaron un momento después y al vernos juntos mi papá se puso tenso y mi madre no quitaba su sonrisa.

-Charlie, Reneé tenemos que hablar con ustedes – dijo Edward con un tono muy confiado – Es solo que vengo aquí para pedirles la mano de su hija. Yo la amo más que a nada en éste mundo. Me propuse a protegerla y que mejor que pasando toda la vida a su lado. Ella me ama del mismo modo que yo, y estaría más que feliz de poder pasar el resto de mis días con ella.

Ambos se quedaros sin palabras, Reneé fue hacia nosotros y nos abrazó – Felicidades chicos, sabía que terminarían juntos. – se separó y miró a Edward – si alguna vea le haces daño, te mataré ¿entendiste?

-Antes muerto – dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Me giré para mirar a mi papá - ¿Papá, qué piensas tu?

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, eso me hace feliz a mí. – Bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente – Este tiempo que hemos pasado viviendo con Edward me he dado cuenta de que es sincero – levantó la mirada y vio a Edward – Sé que la amas tanto como yo amo a su madre, y que la cuidarás más que a ti mismo. Me alegra de que te haya encontrado.

Me levanté y lo abracé por el cuello – Gracias papá, no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

-Bien, ¿Y cuándo es el gran día? – preguntó Reneé.

-Pues habíamos preferido casarnos después de la graduación, como unos dos meses después. Ya que Alice se tomará su tiempo en organizarla. – dijo Edward yendo a mi lado y tomándome de la cintura. Podía ver un brillo en sus ojos, estaba realmente feliz de poder casarse conmigo tanto como yo lo estaba.

-Eso me parece lo más correcto – dijo Charlie, se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Edward, él la tomo – Felicidades chicos, sólo les deseo lo mejor.

Después de eso nos fuimos a cenar, preparé espagueti a la boloñesa. Cuando terminamos cada quien se fue a su habitación. En cuanto entramos Edward me tomo de la cintura y me cargó para quedar a su altura, yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura. Me besó con tanta pasión que sentí un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. Me presiono contra una pared, nunca separó sus labios de los míos.

-¿Y por qué tanta emoción? – pregunté riendo entre dientes cuando por fin rompió nuestro beso. No separó su boca de mí sino que se pasó a mi cuello.

-He querido hacerlo toda la tarde, sólo que he tenido que aguantarme – volvió a pegar mis labios con los suyos. Para mi frustración se detuvo y me puso sobre mis pies. Comenzó a reír un poco cuando vio mi cara de enojo – Lo siento amor, pero si no me detengo no se de que seré capaz.

Nos recostamos en la cama y me tomo por la cintura, solo que en esta ocasión me puso frente a él.

-Gracias Bella – dijo en un susurro viéndome directo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Por darle sentido a mi vida y por aceptar casarte conmigo. No puedo esperar para contarles a todos. Imagina lo feliz que se va a poner Esme.

En sus ojos podía ver la emoción. Lo besé una última vez antes de quedarme dormida.

**Lo siento, tardé algo en actualizar. Es solo que en esta**** ocasión no pude hacer nada porque la inspiración volviera. Ni Lifehouse lo logró y eso es grave. Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber su opinión. También quería informarles que este fanfic no pasa del domingo, es solo que me tengo que poner a estudiar para la universidad y pues tendré que dejar esto por un rato.**

**Bien creo que la reacción de Reneé y Charlie es algo distinto a lo normal, pero tengan en cuenta que su matrimonio va muy bien y que pasaron un año en compañía de Edward, lo que les dio ****tiempo de conocerlo.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente****.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO ****12**

El miércoles nos levantamos muy temprano para tomar el vuelo a Connecticut, habíamos terminado de empacar la noche anterior y no habíamos dormido bien por estar jugando y empacando al mismo tiempo. Nos alistamos tan rápido como pudimos y a las 4:45 de la madrugada estábamos listos para partir. Llegamos al aeropuerto justo a tiempo, nos despedimos de Charlie y Reneé y nos subimos al avión. Me dormí la mayor parte, Edward recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo en la de él. Cuando nos dejaban quitarnos el cinturón de seguridad, Edward quitaba la barra para el brazo que estaba entre nosotros y me recostaba en su pecho. Cuando llegamos a Connecticut tomamos nuestro equipaje y nos subimos a un taxi para que nos dejara en nuestro hogar. Edward bajó nuestro equipaje mientras yo abría la puerta de la casa. Entramos y tiró las maletas al piso, después se giró y me tomó de la cintura. Me cargó hasta su habitación y me recostó en la cama de forma que él estuviera sobre mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y luego me besó en los labios.

-¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó después de dejar a medias su tortura.

-No la verdad estoy muy cansada para comer.

-Bien, yo igual – me tomó de la cintura de nuevo y puso mi cabeza en la almohada. El se puso detrás de mí y me pegó a su pecho.

Nos quedamos dormidos el resto de la tarde. Fui la primera en despertar, me giré para verlo a la cara y vi su semblante tan pacífico. Después de un rato mi teléfono sonó, de mala gana me deshice de su agarre y me puse de pie.

-¿Hola? – dije en un susurro.

-Hola Bella, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a bailar con Jasper y conmigo. Sé que están en Connecticut como nosotros y hace tiempo que no salimos – dijo Alice, podía imaginar su cara haciendo un puchero para que aceptara.

-No lo sé Alice, le preguntaré a Edward cuando despierte. Tenemos escuela el lunes y hay mucho que hacer.

-Por favor Bella, es por eso que tenemos que salir antes de que entren a la escuela y no tengan ni tiempo de comer.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con Edward y… - me quitaron el teléfono de la mano.

-Está bien Alice nos vemos aquí como en una hora ¿está bien? – rodó sus ojos y rió a causa de algo que yo no escuché. Lo abracé por la cintura y comencé a besar su cuello juguetonamente, me encantaba sentir como se estremecía. – Si, está bien lo que quieras. Nos vemos en una hora, adiós. – su voz sonaba algo entrecortada.

No me di cuenta cuando colgó, así que me sorprendió cuando me tomo de las piernas y las puso al lado de su cintura y me cargó de vuelta a la cama.

-Si sigues haciendo eso te juro que no saldrás de esta habitación en toda la noche – su amenaza sonaba tan endemoniadamente sexy cuando la susurró en mi oído que me estremecí. Después me beso en los labios y se levantó para meterse en el baño. Yo me quedé un rato más tratando de recuperar el aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que causara ese efecto en mí? Oh, olvidé que soy tan humana y patética.

Unos 45 minutos después ya estábamos listos para salir. Alice le dijo a Edward que nos pusiéramos ropa elegante pero cómoda porque iríamos a bailar. La verdad me asusté al pensar que podría caer o peor, pisar a Edward. Pero después recordé que él podía bailar por los dos. Me puse un vestido que me llegaba hasta la rodilla de color verde y unas zapatillas del mismo color, conjunto que Alice me había regalado.

-Te ves hermosa, _mon amour _(mi amor) – me dijo cuando salí de la habitación. El llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa color negra. Se veía mejor que bien, estaba para comérselo.

-Usted no se ve nada mal Sr. Cullen – dije mientras lo abrazaba y me ponía de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios. El sonrió y me abrazó igual.

Alice llegó y nos fuimos en carros separados, Edward manejaba el mío y Jasper el de Alice. Al cabo de un rato de camino llegamos a un pequeño lugar de donde se escuchaba música. Cuando entramos me di cuenta de que era música en vivo. Era un lugar con mesas redondas y un espacio para bailar, era tranquilo y para mi satisfacción había poca gente. Me extrañó de Alice, ella solía ir a lugares donde hubiera mucha gente y una gran pista para bailar.

-Oh, no se preocupen la verdadera diversión empieza a media noche – dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, probablemente lo adivinó por la mirada de incredulidad que le di.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos unos refrescos, o al menos Edward y yo; Alice y Jasper pidieron bebidas alcohólicas. De inmediato Alice se puso de pie y jaló a Jasper a la pista de baile. Comenzaron a bailar mientras Edward y yo solo observábamos.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Edward unos momentos después.

No tenía ganas de bailar, pero la música aun estaba tranquila así que acepté. Llegamos al centro de la pista y me tomó de la cintura y yo instantáneamente puse mis brazos en sus hombros. Comenzamos a bailar. Escondí mi cara en su pecho y cerré los ojos, el puso la suya en mi cabello. Estuvimos así por un tiempo hasta que sentimos una luz deslumbrante.

-Alice, ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó Edward algo irritado.

-Es solo que se ven tan lindos que no pude evitar tomarles una foto. No te preocupes te mandaré una copia a tu correo electrónico. – se giró y se fue al lado de Jasper. Edward y yo la seguimos y nos sentamos en la mesa.

A la media noche comenzó a llegar mucha gente, Edward inmediatamente me tomó de la cintura por atrás – No te alejes por favor – me susurró en el oído. Tomé su mano para darle a entender que no pensaba hacerlo.

Estuvimos unas dos horas más ahí, bailábamos y después nos sentábamos. Una ocasión estábamos bailando y un hombre se acercó a nosotros.

-Disculpe caballero, ¿me permitiría bailar una pieza con esta hermosa joven? – preguntó, era guapo. Rubio con ojos color café claro, tenía su cabello recogido con una liga.

-Preferiría que no – dijo Edward algo frío.

-Está bien, en otra ocasión será – dijo girándose para mirarme y sonreír maliciosamente. – Por cierto, mi nombre es James – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Bella – dije en un tono neutral tomando su mano. La tomó y besó mis nudillos. Eso me molestó un poco ya que solo Edward hacía eso. Retiré mi mano rápidamente y sin que me viera la limpié con mi vestido. – Y él es Edward, mi PROMETIDO – dije apuntando a Edward y remarcando la palabra "prometido" lo más que pude.

-Mucho gusto – dijo poniéndose serio y viendo a Edward. – Nos veremos en otra ocasión Bella.

Se marchó antes de que pudiera correrlo y decirle que se metiera su maldita invitación por donde le cupiera. Me había hecho enojar tanto el hecho de que coqueteara conmigo en frente de mi prometido.

-Sin vergüenza – dije cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no me escuchara. Cuando levanté la mirada vi que Edward tenía sus dedos índice y pulgar en el tabique de la nariz – Ya amor, no dejes que ese idiota nos arruine la noche – quité su mano de su cara y lo besé en los labios.

-Tienes razón, es solo que no puedo soportar que te mire como si fueras un objeto – me tomó fuertemente por la cintura y pegó su nariz a mi cabello – Te amo.

-Yo también te amo – dije en un susurro.

-Chicos aquí están – dijo Alice

-Pensamos en ir a cenar unos hot dogs afuera, están como a unas dos cuadras caminando. ¿Quieren ir? – dijo Jasper tomando a Alice de la cintura y mandándole una mirada asesina a un chico que pensaba acercársele.

-Sí, me parece grandioso. Vámonos a cenar amor – dije yo tomando a Edward de la mano y jalándolo.

Salimos del lugar muy difícilmente, ya que estaba atestado de gente. El lugar era demasiado pequeño para aguantar tanta gente. Llegamos a un puesto de comida en diez minutos. Había poca gente, un grupo de chicos que se veían menor que nosotros y otra pareja. Ordenamos cada quien un perro caliente y un refresco, Edward lo pagó todo y no dijo nada. Me pregunté de donde estaba sacando tanto dinero. Cenamos mientras hablábamos y reíamos. Pasamos una hora más ahí, la pareja que estaba ya se había marchado y los chicos ya habían terminado de comer. Más de una vez vi como se nos quedaban viendo y me comencé a poner nerviosa. Eran las dos y media de la mañana y no había nadie en la calle.

-Edward ¿podemos irnos ya? – le pregunté al oído.

-¿Tienes sueño? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó algo preocupado.

-No, es solo que es tarde y está todo tan oscuro. – mi voz sonó un con un poco de pánico, a pesar de que traté de calmarla.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, mañana tenemos que trabajar en la tarde Alice y yo – dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie y yendo al lado de su esposa.

Íbamos caminando por las calles camino a los autos cuando los chicos que estaban en el puesto de comida se pusieron delante de nosotros. Eran cuatro, y todos traían un cuchillo en sus manos.

-Denme su dinero y pertenencias de valor y no les haremos daño – dijo uno de ellos. No pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado de miedo. Edward se puso delante de mí y adoptó una forma defensiva.

-¡Rápido, muévanse! – gritó otro, me di cuenta por su cara que estaba nervioso.

-¿Y que si no lo queremos hacer? – dijo Jasper, me giré para verlo con pánico. Había puesto la misma postura que Edward con Alice detrás.

-Jasper, por favor haz lo que te dicen – dijo Alice, escuché como se le quebraba la voz por el pánico.

-No, ahora les pediré que se retiren antes de que alguno salga herido – dijo Jasper muy seguro de sí.

-Edward, por favor haz algo. Dales lo que quieren – le dije yo. Edward aun no había dicho ni hecho nada y yo estaba comenzando a temblar.

-Cálmate Bella – comenzó a sacar su billetera y a quitarse el reloj – Jasper haz lo que te pido y dales lo que quieren – le dijo en un tono autoritario que no daba lugar a la negación. Jasper comenzó a sacar su billetera y joyas.

Se separo un poco de mi y extendió su brazo, justo cuando uno de los hombres iba a tomar las cosas de Edward, él tomó el brazo del hombre y lo golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte que cayó inconsciente. Antes de que el grito de miedo saliera me llevé mis manos la cara. Giré para ver que Jasper había hecho lo mismo, cayó inconsciente otro de los hombres y uno se marchó.

-¡Edward cuidado! – oí que gritaba Alice. Al girarme para ver a Edward vi como el último hombre que quedaba le enterraba el cuchillo que traía en el costado derecho. Edward siseó de dolor, Jasper golpeó al hombre y cayó inconsciente mientras que al mismo tiempo Edward caía de rodillas con la mano en su costado.

-¡NO! – corrí a su lado y atrapé su cabeza antes de que golpeara contra el pavimento. – Edward por favor, no, no, no. Amor levántate. ¡EDWARD!

Estaba totalmente desesperada, entonces recordé que estaba a punto de graduarme de medicina. Podría mantenerlo estable hasta llegar a un hospital. Le quité la camisa y puse presión sobre su herida. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. Jasper me ayudó a cargarlo hasta el auto. Ellos se fueron en el auto de Alice detrás de mí. Manejé tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho. A veces Edward gemía de dolor.

-Por favor Edward, resiste. Solo mantenlo presionado – le dije mientras manejaba.

Llegamos a un hospital en quince minutos, Edward había perdido mucha sangre y yo no podía soportarlo. Cuando me bajé comencé a gritar a las enfermeras que trajeran una camilla. Estaba tan asustada que no conseguía respirar bien. Las enfermeras se llevaron a Edward en una camilla a urgencias, donde no me dejaron pasar. Me senté en la sala de espera. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y ya me había quedado sin lágrimas. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Alice me abrazó.

-No te preocupes Bella, todo saldrá bien – vi que también estaba llorando.

-¿Y Jasper? – pregunté abrazándola también.

-Fue a avisar a Carlisle, regresará en un momento.

Cuando llegó nos abrazó a ambas – Lo siento tanto Bella, debí haber hecho lo correcto y darles lo que querían.

-No Jasper, esto no es tu culpa. – dije tratando de calmarlo, aunque era yo la que necesitaba consuelo. Alice se quedó dormida en el regazo de Jasper, yo no podía ni parpadear por miedo a quedarme dormida y no estar con él cuando despertara. Al cabo de una hora una enfermera vino.

-¿Son familiares del señor Cullen?

-Si – dije instantáneamente poniéndome de pie - ¿Cómo esta?

-Perdió mucha sangre, y tuvimos que cocerle para que cerrara la herida. Me temo que le atravesaron el hígado y le causó una hemorragia interna. Pero no se preocupe, todo salió bien. Está estable pero aun no despierta. Pueden pasar a verlo de uno en uno.

-Ve Bella – me dijo Jasper, Alice aun seguía dormida en su regazo.

-Sígame por aquí señorita – se giró y comenzó a caminar, la seguí y entramos en una habitación.

Ahí estaba él, más pálido de lo normal. Sus labios y mejillas estaban totalmente descoloridos. Recordé como lucía esta tarde mientras dormía. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y corrí a su lado.

-Oh Edward, lo siento tanto. Por favor despierta, por mí. – comencé a sollozar en su pecho. – Amor te necesito, despierta por favor, por favor.

Me quedé con él el resto de la noche. Carlisle y Esme llegaron como a las siete de la mañana. Apenas había dormido unas dos horas, sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más mi cuerpo colapsaría por tantas emociones y cansancio. Pero no podía dejarlo, no podía separarme de él.

-Bella, querida – era Esme – Ve a descansar, toma una ducha y regresa. Te llamaremos si algo pasa.

-No, gracias Esme. No pienso irme hasta que no despierte – mi voz sonaba sin vida.

-Por favor cariño, a él no le gustaría verte así. Mírate, estás muy cansada y no has comido nada en todo el día.

-No – fue lo único que dije. Mi voz sonó tan convincente que Esme ya no dijo nada.

Edward ya tenía un día y medio sin despertar. Yo no había dormido ni comido nada. No quería irme de su lado, y no tenía apetito para comer. En la segunda noche mis párpados ya no pudieron más y me quedé dormida.

-Bella – estaba soñando con su voz – Bella, amor despierta.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba despierto – ¿Edward? – dije algo dormida, toqué su cara para confirmar que no fuera una alucinación.

-¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – preguntó el mientras yo me incorporaba y lo abrazaba por el cuello. El me tomó de la cintura y me acostó a un lado de él.

Comencé a llorar en su pecho – Tenías dos días. Lo siento tanto Edward.

-No hay nada que perdonar, fui yo quien no quiso entregar mis pertenencias. – puso su cara en mi cabello, no me había bañado en dos días y me dio un poco de vergüenza – Siento haberte puesto en peligro.

Esa noche dormí con él en la camilla, Carlisle y Esme lo visitaron pero solo lo saludaron y dijeron que volverían mañana. En la mañana Alice y Jasper llegaron y saludaron a Edward. Alice lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Edward le respondió su abrazo y le dio las gracias por ayudarme.

Lo dieron de alta esa misma tarde, aun tenía que moverse despacio para que no se le abrieran los puntos que le habían tenido que hacer. Llegamos a casa y lo recosté en la cama. Estaba agotado así que se quedó dormido. Yo me fui a la regadera y me di un baño, después me puse mi pijama y preparé la cena para los dos. Edward no despertó hasta la noche. Cenamos en silencio, aun no podía verlo y no pensar en lo cerca que estuve de perderlo.

Nos fuimos a dormir, le dije que durmiera en su habitación y yo en la mía para no lastimarlo. El me dijo que no, pero yo insistí. No dormí muy bien, ya que tenía pesadilla tras pesadilla, todas eran sobre lo que había pasado hacía dos noches.

En la mañana me desperté y me cambié rápidamente. Fui a la habitación de Edward para ver como estaba. Seguía dormido, la imagen de él en la cama del hospital después de que lo curaron me golpeó. Una lágrima se corrió por mi mejilla y fui a su lado. Con mucho cuidado me puse detrás de él y lo abracé por el lado que no tenía la herida. El despertó y me abrazó por los hombros acercándome más a el.

-Te amo, siento mucho haberte preocupado. – pude escuchar en su voz la tristeza.

Levanté mi cara para verlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué estas triste?

-Porque tú estás triste, no te preocupes por mí estaré bien en un santiamén.

-¿Qué no me preocupe por ti? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? – Estaba un poco irritada – Edward eres mi prometido, mi compañero, el hombre que quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti porque jamás va a pasar. – Mi garganta se comenzó a tapar con un nudo – No sabes lo difícil que fue el verte ahí tan débil y no poder hacer nada. Es por eso que estoy triste, me dio miedo Edward, tanto miedo perderte.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho y comencé a sollozar nuevamente. El tomó mi cara y la subió para poder verme a los ojos.

-Jamás te volveré a hacerte pasar por esto. Te prometo tener más cuidado, jamás volverás a verme así. ¿De acuerdo? – me dijo en un tono muy serio. Solo asentí. Subió más mi cara y me besó, hacía dos día que no lo besaba y había olvidado la necesidad que tenía. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí. El se giró de forma que estuviera encima de él. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda con tanta suavidad. Hice un movimiento y él siseó de dolor.

-Lo siento – dije bajándome de él.

-No te preocupes no es nada – me abrazó por la cintura me acercó a él – Vamos a desayunar ¿quieres?

-Lo que quieras, puedo hacerte desayuno aquí si quieres.

-No, quiero llevarte a algún lugar, mañana entramos a clases de nuevo. Hay que aprovechar. – sonrió y todo el estrés de los últimos días se fue.

Fuimos a desayunar a un lugar que estaba por ahí cerca. Estuvimos charlando y comiendo, la mesera trató de coquetear con Edward y cada vez que venía, Edward hacía como que no la veía y me besaba. Cuando se iba nos soltábamos riendo.

Esa tarde nos pasamos limpiando la casa y lavando la ropa que no habíamos desempacado de cuando llegamos de Phoenix. En la noche nos dormimos juntos, a pesar de que yo no quería porque podía lastimarlo pero el insistió y no le pude negar nada.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano y nos cambiamos. Cuando llegamos a la universidad todos miraban a Edward, su papá no había podido ir a visitarlo porque tenía que trabajar. Supuse que ya todo el mundo estaría enterado de lo que había ocurrido. Mike, Tania y Lauren se acercaron a preguntarle. El les respondió que estaba bien, pero después para cambiar de tema les contó que estábamos comprometidos. Las caras de sorpresa de los tres estaban para fotografía. Ninguno nos felicitó sino que Mike le echó una mirada de odio a Edward y Lauren y Tania a mí.

Edward no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad, y a cada persona conocida que nos topábamos les decía que nos habíamos comprometido, lo decía con tanto orgullo que cada vez me sonrojaba. Esa tarde fuimos a visitar a su padre, quien nos invitó a comer. Cuando vio a Edward lo abrazó y le pidió disculpas por no poder estar con él. Él solo le dijo que no había nada que perdonar.

Nos quedamos a comer y conversamos hasta pasadas de las cinco. Después nos despedimos y nos marchamos, otro día estaba a punto de acabar y otro semestre acababa de comenzar. Ya era el último, faltaban seis meses para la graduación y la boda ya tenía fecha dos meses después de la graduación.

No podía esperar para convertirme en su esposa y poder tenerlo a mi lado toda la vida. Tampoco para graduarme y conseguir mi título como Médico Cirujano.

El semestre se pasó más rápido de lo previsto. Faltaba una semana para que se terminara el semestre. El incidente de las vacaciones pasadas estaba totalmente olvidado, Edward estaba más que curado. La boda se avecinaba y Alice se estaba encargando de todo. Edward estaba emocionado, me lo dejaba claro cada oportunidad que tenía.

Esa semana tuvimos que entregar todos los trabajos finales, había dormido como un total de siete horas en toda la semana. Lo bueno era que después de eso tendría una semana completa para recuperarme antes de la graduación.

El viernes ya no me podía mantener de pie mucho tiempo. Edward me cargó hacia el carro cuando se terminaron las clases. Me dejó en el asiento del copiloto y me puso el cinturón. Mientras manejábamos aun estaba medio consciente, pude oír que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Hola Alice. – Pausa - Sí, ella está aquí. – Pausa - No Alice no puede salir. De hecho que bueno que marcas, te iba a pedir que por favor no la molestaras en todo el fin de semana, no ha dormido prácticamente nada. – Pausa - Si ya terminamos todo y tengo planeado dormir hasta el lunes. – Pausa - Si puede que hagamos pausas para comer. – Pausa - No Alice, en serio no quiero que se enferme. Le hace falta dormir y eso es lo que va a hacer ¿de acuerdo? – Pausa – Gracias, nos vemos después y salúdame a Jasper.

Llegamos a la casa y de nuevo Edward me cargó hasta la cama. - ¿Te quieres cambiar? – Estaba tan cansada que solo pude negar con la cabeza. Vi que se disponía a levantarse y me asusté, no quería estar lejos de él. Lo agarré por el brazo y lo jalé. El rió un poco.

-Amor, solo voy a ponerme la pijama. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. No pude dormir en paz hasta que regresó. Entonces sí, ni el fin del mundo me despertaría.

Soñé todo tipo de cosas, tristes, felices, desesperantes, etc. Mi sueño favorito fue uno en el que yo caminaba por un pasillo vestida de blanco y Edward estaba al final sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero de repente todo se hizo negro y me desperté

-Bella, ¿Tienes hambre? – dijo mi ángel al oído.

-Si – dije más dormida que despierta. Antes de que pudiera razonar Edward me tomó por los hombros y me recargó sobre una pila de almohadas. Me sentó y la verdad se sentía muy bien. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que había una pequeña mesita de madera con dos platos, uno con panqueques y el otro con huevos y un vaso de jugo al lado. – Wow, gracias Edward.

-Por nada amor, espero que te guste. – comenzó a alimentarme, tal vez en otra ocasión me hubiera enojado pero en esta ocasión me pareció lo más lindo del mundo.

Era sorprendente ver a Edward con tanta energía, bueno él había dormido bien la última semana ya que terminaba todo mucho más rápido que yo. Los últimos tres días que vio que no dormía nada me ofreció su ayuda, pero yo la rechacé.

Cuando terminé de comer me volvió a tomar por los hombros y me recostó en la cama. Mientras volvía a la inconsciencia vi como se llevaba la mesita donde antes estaba la comida. Después sentí como se recostó detrás de mí y me pegó a su pecho, eso fue todo lo que necesité para quedar completamente dormida.

Todo el sábado lo pasamos durmiendo y comiendo. El domingo ya me pude poner de pié, por lo que me invitó a ver una película en la sala. Estábamos en el sillón recostados viendo mi versión favorita de Orgullo y Prejuicio del año 2005. Estábamos en la parte final en la que todo es aclarado y Darcy le declara su amor a Elizabeth.

-_You have bewitched me in body and soul and I love… __I love… I love You _(Me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma y te amo, te amo y te amo)_ – _me susurró Edward al oído, imitando a la perfección el acento inglés del actor. Estaba en la escena en la que parecía que se iban a besar, sólo que nosotros si nos besamos. Entonces tocaron la puerta, Edward gruño y yo reí. Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba Alice.

-¡Bella! Tienes que venir conmigo, rápido – se veía en su cara una emoción tan grande, no la había visto antes – Hola Edward, adiós Edward. – dijo mientras me jalaba fuera de la puerta, antes de que estuviera fuera de la habitación sentí los brazos de Edward en mi cintura.

-Ah no señorita, te dije que no iba a salir a ningún lado en todo el fin de semana y lo dije en serio. – me jaló dentro de la casa de nuevo y me sentí como una muñeca de trapo, la verdad no me incomodaba era cómico.

-Por favor Edward, es una emergencia – dijo Alice casi rogando de rodillas. Edward no me había soltado.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? – dije mientras trataba de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Es… - estaba realmente nerviosa y emocionada, por eso se trababa – Es solo que encontré el mejor vestido de novia, es perfecto para ti.

-Oh, bueno puedo ir mañana. Estamos teniendo nuestro tiempo a solas Alice – dije mientras sonreía a Edward.

-Pero… - estaba tratando de buscar algo, tal vez si era importante para ella – Por favor Bella, pasan todo el tiempo solos. Solo te pido en ésta ocasión.

Suspiré muy hondo y Edward volteó a verme ya sabiendo la respuesta – Esta bien Alice.

Ella gritó y rápidamente fue a abrazarme y comenzó a dar saltitos. – Gracias, gracias.

-Voy a cambiarme – me giré y quedé de frente a Edward – En cuanto a ti señor, te veré más tarde. Trata de no divertirte mucho sin mí. ¿De acuerdo? – Lo besé apasionadamente y tomándome mi tiempo hasta que Alice nos interrumpió raspando la garganta.

Me cambié rápidamente y salimos de la casa. Alice se veía muy feliz y emocionada. Cuando llegamos a la tienda ella se bajó lo más rápido que pudo, a una velocidad casi inhumana. Entramos y vi un vestido de novia, se veía lindo pero no lo suficientemente especial para una boda con Edward. Seguí recorriendo la tienda con los ojos hasta que vi que venía Alice. Se paró delante de mí con un vestido. Era hermoso, más que cualquiera que hubiera visto en toda la tienda. Me quedé sin palabras, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta así que la cerré. Escuché una risita de Alice. Después extendió su otro brazo y sacó otro vestido, solo que éste no era de novia. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué compraría un vestido azul para mi boda? – Es para tu graduación, ¿Qué te parecen?

-Son hermosos Alice, gracias, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia. En verdad son hermosos.

-Pruébatelos por si tenemos que hacer ajustes – dijo muy emocionada y acercándome los vestido. Después de estar ahí toda la tarde haciendo mejoras y ajustes a los vestidos Alice me llevó de vuelta a casa.

-¿Edward? – dije entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Aquí estoy en mi habitación

Me encaminé hacia él y lo vi recostado en la cama escuchando música. – Wow, veo que te divertiste a montones – dije con sarcasmo y riendo.

-Sin ti el mundo, los colores y los sonidos tienen sentido – dijo levantándose de la cama y extendiendo sus brazos hacía mi. Me acerqué y lo abracé por la cintura al igual que él. - ¿Cómo te fue con Alice, cómo estaba el vestido?

-Estaban hermosos, espero que te gusten – dije bajando mi cara y sonrojándome. Había pensado en que ambos vestidos eran hermosos y perfectos pero nunca me pregunté si a Edward le gustarían.

Tomo mi mentón y levantó mi cara para que lo mirara – Aunque traigas la ropa más andrajosa del mundo, para mi serás hoy y siempre la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Claro que si traes un provocativo vestido color blanco, pues no podre evitar babear. – agachó su cara para que sus labios rozaran mi oído - Y menos porque sabré que después de que todo se acabe podré estudiar completamente su anatomía señorita Swan, próxima a ser Cullen.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció aun más que en otras ocasiones. El rió por lo bajo esparciendo su aliento por mi cuello.

-Engreído, como yo no puedo causar ese efecto en ti te aprovechas.

-Se equivoca completamente mademoiselle, usted puede provocar los pensamientos más impuros en un caballero decente como yo y sin mencionar los efectos de sus labios contra mi piel.

-¿En serio? – ahora me tocaba a mí, puse mi boca en su cuello y lo besé. Ahora él fue el que se estremeció y yo la que reí.

-Bien, es suficiente por hoy o no llegarás a la boda – dijo separándose de mi.

-Cobarde – dije riendo.

-No soy cobarde, solo precavido – se recostó en la cama e hizo una seña para que fuera a su lado.

Nos quedamos dormidos como las noches anteriores, el con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Faltaban cinco días para la graduación y dos meses para la boda y ya estaba ansiosa por ser la Doctora Cullen.

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me encantaría saber que opinan ya saber ahí están los reviews. En el próximo capítulo **_**probablemente **_**tendremos graduación y boda. Por cierto, ambos vestidos están en lo perfil. Bueno espero sus reviews, críticas constructivas y opiniones.**

**Muchas gracias a lo****s que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**CAPÍTULO **** 13**

Me encontraba en el departamento de Alice, estaba ahí desde las ocho de la mañana y eran las cuatro de la tarde. Faltaban menos de dos horas para ir a la graduación. Alice estaba muy emocionada, incluso más que yo que era la que me graduaba. Había comenzado a peinarme desde el medio día, mi cabello lo había acomodado en una forma elegante pero atractiva al mismo tiempo. Una parte estaba recogida y otra no. Me había puesto como cinco mascarillas y la mayoría olían feo.

-Vamos Bella, pruébate tu vestido – me lo había estado pidiendo desde que llegamos de recogerlo.

-Alice por favor basta, me lo pondré hasta que sea la hora – me encontraba recostada en una silla especial para salón, la cual Alice había comprado. Esta chica estaba loca, tenía tres departamentos uno en Connecticut otro en Phoenix y otro en Chicago. Y cada uno de ellos tenía un cuarto especial que parecía salón de belleza.

-Está bien – dijo sentándose en un sillón a mi lado y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Se veía como una niña pequeña.

-¿Ya me puedo quitar esto? – traía una mascarilla de pepino con aguacate con quien sabe que más, puras cosas verdes.

-No, aun faltan diez minutos más. Y no te muevas porque arruinarás tu peinado.

Me quedé ahí el resto del tiempo pensando en cosas sin sentido. Una cosa llamó mi atención, estaba a punto de graduarme y después casarme pero no tenía casa fuera de la universidad. ¿Cómo diablos le haríamos? Íbamos a tener que desalojar la casa para el fin de mes y aun no habíamos empezado a ver casas, ni mucho menos sabíamos dónde íbamos a querer vivir. Esto era serio y tenía que hablarlo con Edward inmediatamente. Pero después de pensarlo un rato decidí que lo haría después de la graduación.

Era un momento especial para los dos, después de cuatro largos años de habernos esforzado por conseguir lo que queríamos, lo habíamos logrado. Ambos seríamos médicos cirujanos y trabajaríamos en el mismo hospital. Después de unos años de ejercer, probablemente tendríamos hijos.

-Bella ya solo queda media hora para que te pongas tu vestido y nos vayamos al hotel – Alice interrumpió en hilo de mis pensamientos. El baile de graduación tendría lugar en un elegante hotel de cinco estrellas con un gran salón, pero la entrega de diplomas sería en otro lugar.

Alice me llevó en su carro y dijo que Edward nos encontraría allá. No lo había visto en todo el día y cuando me despedí en la mañana él estaba dormido. Mi vestido se veía bastante bien, de nuevo Alice había hecho maravillas y había quedado presentable.

-Cuando Edward te vea se va a quedar sin palabras, te lo aseguro – me dijo Alice mientras manejaba camino al lugar donde entregarían los papeles.

Me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, nunca me había arreglado tanto. No sabía qué pensaría Edward, ¿le gustaría? ¿Creería que es demasiado?

-Alice… - bajé la mirada a mis manos - ¿Qué pasa si no le gusta? Estoy muy nerviosa.

-Tienes que estar bromeando Bella, ¿acaso no vez como te ve Edward? El te ve como la cosa más hermosa del mundo, no tienes porque tener miedo. El te ama como nunca amó a nadie – tomo una de mis manos – Nunca sabrás lo mucho que cambiaste a Edward, porque desde el momento en que te vio lo cambiaste completamente. Él me lo dijo, no solo te estoy dando sermones.

-Gracias Alice – ya habíamos llegado y parado el auto – Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, por nosotros. Te quiero mucho. – me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Por nada, ahora sal del auto que Edward te espera. Nos veremos más tarde en el baile.

Me bajé del auto y me fui por la puerta trasera a recoger la toga y el birrete. Me los entregaron y me dirigí a donde se encontraban los demás formados en parejas. Vi como Lauren y Tania iban con los inadaptados. Ambas iban con un ridículo vestido rosa chillante. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por atrás. Me giré y lo vi.

-Hola – me dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que creí que me dolería a mí.

-Hola – dije algo atontada. Se veía más que guapo, no había palabras para describir tanta belleza. Y lo peor es que no fui la única en notarlo; ya que Lauren y Tania empezaron a chiflarle y gritarle de cosas cuando lo vieron. Me molesté tanto que agarré a Edward por el cuello y lo besé.

-Wow, ¿y eso porque? – dijo cuando nos separamos. Entonces bajó su mirada y me vio de cuerpo completo – Em…A…No…

Comencé a reír. Me encantaba cuando se quedaba sin palabras. – Gracias, tú te vez hermoso también.

-Lo siento Bella, pero en serio que te vez… - se quedó callado y me volvió a mirar, yo me sonrojé – hermosa te queda corto amor, no hay palabras para describir como te vez. Tendré que cuidarte de todos los idiotas que te rodeen esta noche.

-Y yo de las IDIOTAS, que te rodeen – le dije remarcando la palabra idiota mirando a Lauren y Tania. El rió por lo bajo y me besó.

-No tienes idea de lo encantadora que te vez celosa.

El profesor nos llamó y nos puso en filas; separados los hombres de las mujeres, por apellidos. Comenzaron a llamar y poco a poco me fui acercando a la salida, cuando dijeron mi nombre me puse nerviosa. Salí y miré al público, ahí se encontraban mis padres, Ángela, Jacob, el padre de Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper. Escuché como todos gritaban y me daban ánimos. Me fui a sentar a mi lugar designado. La entrega de papeles se acabó y se empezaron a dispersar todos. Me quedé de pie buscando entre la gente para ver si veía a alguien pero no los vi. Entonces sentí como me abrazaban por la cintura. Me giré y Edward me besó antes de que pudiera decir nada. Estuvimos un tiempo ahí, hasta que nos interrumpieron.

-Bien, no es por ser entrometidos pero queríamos felicitarlos. – dijo mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

Me sonrojé y fui a abrazarlo – Gracias por venir.

-Por nada pequeña, sabes que estamos aquí para lo que quieras. – dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba por atrás dejándome atrapada entre ella y Charlie.

Cuando me separé de ellos, Jacob me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó tan fuerte que me dejó sin aire.

-Felicidades Bella, lo lograste. Sabía que podrías. – me dijo después de que me soltó.

-Gracias por estar aquí Jacob, es muy lindo de tu parte – le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ángela se acercó y me abrazó – Muchas Felicidades Bella, por tu boda y por tu graduación.

-Gracias Ángela

Carlisle, Esme y Edward (el padre de Edward), me felicitaron con un abrazo y un beso. Carlisle y Esme me regalaron un pequeño brazalete con un dije de un estetoscopio. Alice y Jasper nos regalaron a Edward y a mí un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios, todos reímos cuando nos lo estregó.

Nos fuimos al baile, Edward y yo en mi auto; Jacob, Ángela y mis padres se fueron en un auto que habían rentado y Carlisle, Esme y Edward se fueron en el auto de Carlisle. Jasper y Alice se fueron en el auto de Alice.

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte, solo espero que no te moleste que haya tomado la decisión sin decirte. No sabía que darte de graduación y boda. Es lo que se me ocurrió. – en su voz se notaba su nerviosismo.

-Edward, no te preocupes. Todo lo que tú hagas me parece bien. Aunque bien sabes que no me gusta que me des regalos caros, no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí.

-Te voy a decir algo – sonaba muy serio – nunca necesité dinero, nunca lo pedí porque no quería gastar en cosas sin importancia para mí. Nunca quise gastar el dinero que Carlisle me daba, durante el tiempo que estuve con él nunca le exigí nada. – Tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos por un corto momento – Nunca tuve una razón para gastar mi dinero, tengo mucho. Nunca te lo dije, y sé que debí. No te preocupes en que gaste dinero en ti porque no lo voy a dejar de hacer, ahora que sé que eres mía voy a darte todo lo que quieras y lo que no quieras también. Tú eres mi mundo y te quiero darte el mundo a ti. ¿De acuerdo?, así que no quiero volver a escuchar reclamos o quejas por el dinero.

-Gracias Edward, no es necesario porque lo único que quiero y necesito, hoy y siempre es a ti.

El auto ya se había detenido y Edward se giró para mirarme. Puso una mano en mi mejilla y se acercó. – Te amo, gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Los colores que has puesto en mi vida. Solía pensar que éste mundo era como las películas antiguas, sin color ni sonido. Hasta que llegaste tú como una gran nube de colores. Sé que sueno cursi, pero eso es lo que me haces sentir.

Se acercó más y me besó – Yo también te amo como a nada en el mundo.

Nos bajamos del auto y entramos en el gran salón. Lo había visto antes pero ahora se veía totalmente cambiado. Las luces de todos colores, globos y flores por todas partes. Edward me tomó de la cintura y como la última vez que salimos me susurró al oído – No te alejes, por favor. – Eso me trajo el recuerdo del incidente de las vacaciones pasadas, me puse seria y me giré.

-No planeo hacerlo, por favor tú no te alejes – notó que me puse nerviosa, me besó y me abrazó.

-¡Chicos! ¡Por acá! – escuchamos a Alice llamarnos y fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa que había apartado, al parecer los padres se habían marchado con la escusa de sentirse muy viejos. Seguro que mi madre nunca hubiera dicho eso, lo más seguro es que Charlie la hubiera sacado de ahí a fuerzas.

Edward fue por unos refrescos y regresó pronto, todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo no me soltaba. Varios chicos se acercaban a pedir si podían bailar conmigo, a lo que Edward siempre respondía con un no y un gruñido por lo bajo.

-Oye, ¿y qué pasa si quiero bailar con uno de ellos? – le dije tratando de no sonreír. Pero la broma no me salió bien porque él puso una cara de susto y tristeza.

-Lo siento Bella, si quieres bailar con alguno solo dímelo

-Sí, si quiero bailar con alguien – él giró su mirada pero pude ver el dolor – es muy guapo, con ojos verdes, cabello color bronce y lo más importante… – Giré su cara y lo besé – Es mi prometido y lo amo.

El inmediatamente cambió su cara y sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Entonces vamos a bailar antes de que otro idiota se acerque y no pueda evitar golpearlo.

Me llevó a la pista y acomodó sus manos en mi cintura, yo puse mis manos en sus hombros. Comenzamos a bailar a nuestro propio ritmo, a pesar de que no era el ritmo adecuado. Estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja.

-Disculpe, ¿me permitiría bailar con ésta bella señorita? – nos giramos y vi que era Jacob.

-Lo siento Jacob, pero es mía – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Estoy bromeando, puedes bailar con ella tanto como ella lo desee.

-Gracias – le dije a Edward dándole un beso en los labios y yendo con Jacob.

Comenzamos a bailar Jacob y yo, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Edward. Vi como Lauren se le acercaba y él le decía que no, entonces Lauren se giró para mirarme y sonrió maliciosamente. Le dijo algo a Edward y él cambió su cara. Se veía realmente enfadado. Entonces vi como le decía algo a Lauren y ella se quedaba callada y con cara de asombro.

-El es una buena persona – me dijo Jacob, me giré para verlo y me topé con sus ojos. – Supe lo de la boda, felicidades.

-Gracias – es lo único que podía decirle.

Estuvimos bailando un rato más hasta que se acabó la canción – ¿Te llevo con Edward o quieres bailar otra?

-Mejor me voy con Edward – le dije sonriendo.

-Está bien, solo que ría decirte que te vez hermosa esta noche – en eso Edward llegó y me tomó de la cintura. – Gracias – le dijo Jacob a Edward algo sorprendido.

-Por nada – escuché su voz algo fría, pero supuse que era por lo de Lauren.

Edward comenzó a jalar de mi brazo y vi que nos dirigíamos a la salida. - ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿No piensas avisarles a Jasper o Alice?

-No, quiero estar a solas contigo.

Salimos y fuimos a la parte trasera del hotel, donde se encontraba la piscina. Me sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí. Me tomó de la cintura y puso su cara en mi cabello.

-Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes? – dije algo preocupada.

-Nada, solo quería estar contigo a solas – vi que respiraba profundo y se relajaba.

-¿Dijo Lauren algo que te molestó? – le pregunté en un susurro.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Levanté mi cara y lo miré a los ojos – Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – sonrió y vi como su enojo se iba.

-Si lo sé, yo también te amo. Lo siento pero soy débil, y con cualquier cosa me hacen dudar y volver a creer que no te merezco – me dijo algo triste.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea para aliviar su enojo y dispersar sus dudas, lo mejor es que estaba dentro de los límites que él mismo había puesto.

-Edward, ¿confías en mí? – le pregunte poniéndome de pie y jalándolo.

-Sabes que si – dijo un poco a la defensiva y frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien – le quité el saco negro que traía sobre una camisa blanca. Después deshice su corbata y comencé a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Cuando estaba a medio camino tomó mis muñecas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí, así que guarda silencio no voy a hacer nada malo. – me soltó las manos y seguí con los botones de su camisa. Cuando terminé la deslicé por sus hombros – Edward eres tan hermoso – le susurré mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho, sentí como temblaba y sonreí. Le di un beso en su pecho y después puse mis manos en su pantalón y deshice el botón. De nuevo agarró mis muñecas y me dio una mirada de advertencia.

-Bella, si no te detienes te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

-Shh – puse uno de mis dedos en su boca, después acerqué mi boca a su oído – confía en mí.

Le quité sus pantalones y él se quitó sus zapatos y calcetas quedado solamente en bóxers. Después le di la espalda. – ¿Puedes deshacer el zíper por mí? ¿Por favor? – sus manos se posaron en mi cadera y me acercó a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurró en mi oído.

-Solo hazlo por favor, ya lo verás y no te arrepentirás – sus manos se movieron de mi cadera al zíper. Poco a poco lo deshizo, cuando terminó lo bajé hasta que quedó en el suelo. Lo levanté y lo puse en la silla donde estábamos antes sentados. Traía puesto un top blanco sin tirantes y ropa interior de un tamaño suficiente para cubrir lo necesario del mismo color. Me giré despacio para verlo de frente.

Vi en su cara la sorpresa y después la emoción. Me pegué a su pecho y lo abracé, él hizo lo mismo. – Solo quiero que nademos – dije empujándolo poco a poco hacia la orilla de la alberca.

-¿Qué? ¿Y si alguien nos ve? – dijo nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo siguiendo con mi juego.

-No me importa, solo verá a una pareja de jóvenes nadando en la piscina.

-Bueno señorita, puede que a usted no le importe que la vean en ropa interior pero a mí sí me importa que la vean así. Usted es mía y no quiero compartirla.

-Imagina que es como un traje de baño ¿de acuerdo? – llegamos a la orilla y él me frenó.

-¿Estás segura?, no tendremos con que secarnos.

-Shh – tapé su boca con mi dedo de nuevo y lo aventé a la piscina. Él me tomó por la cintura y caímos los dos. Comenzamos a nadar hacia la superficie por aire. Cuando nos recuperamos él me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a una pared.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos y muy serio.

-Mi inseguridad es que no sea lo suficientemente atractiva para ti, pero quería tratar de romper ese miedo que tengo. Sé que me has dicho muchas veces que soy hermosa, pero no me habías visto como hasta ahora. ¿De verdad crees que sigo siendo hermosa? – dije bajando la mirada.

El tomó mi barbilla y subió mi cara para toparme con su mirada – La más hermosa, maravillosa, espléndida que hay en el mundo. Bella yo no te quiero por tu físico, sino por quien eres por dentro. O mejor aún, te amo por quien soy cuando estoy contigo – bajó su cara y me besó.

Nos quedamos un rato más nadando y besándonos hasta que el tiempo se empezó a poner algo fresco. Nos vestimos y entramos de nuevo en el hotel, aún había gente pero no tanta como antes. Comenzamos a buscar a Alice y Jasper para avisarles que nos marchábamos. Cuando los encontramos les dijimos y de inmediato nos marchamos.

Llegamos a la casa pronto, y la verdad es que estaba muy agotada. Me cambié pronto y me puse mi pijama. Me fui a la habitación de Edward y vi que me estaba esperando recostado en la cama, me vio y me hizo una seña para que me recostara a su lado. Lo hice y nos acomodamos como siempre lo hacíamos. Esa noche tuve tantos sueños felices que dormí plácidamente.

Estábamos a dos días de que se acabara el mes, lo que significaba que tendríamos que desalojar la casa. No había hablado con Edward de donde viviríamos. Nos encontrábamos en la casa empacando, no sabía que decirle. Es decir, yo quería vivir en Phoenix al lado de mis padres pero tal vez él preferiría en Chicago con Esme y Carlisle o con Edward su padre aquí en Connecticut. Tendríamos que ver los pros y los contra para poder tomar una decisión. Temía que pudiera acabar en una riña.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos, guardando mi ropa sentada en mi habitación. Entonces sentí los brazos de Edward en mi cintura, se sentó detrás de mí con las piernas a mis lados y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Te extrañé – me susurró al oído.

-Edward no tenemos ni quince minutos separados – mi tono sonó grosero, pero no era mi intención.

-Lo siento, te estoy hostigando – me dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pié. Me giré y lo abracé por la cintura, lo empujé para que quedara recostada en el piso y yo sobre él.

-No te vayas, perdón. Es solo que tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante y estoy nerviosa.

-De no ser porque no nos hemos acostado pensaría que estás embarazada, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo frunciendo el ceño y pasando su dedo por mi mejilla.

Reí nerviosamente y bajé la mirada – He estado pensando, nuestra boda será en un mes y medio en Phoenix, pero ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

-Donde tu desees – me tomó de la cintura y nos giró de forma que yo quedara debajo de él – Si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz.

-Eso no es justo, sabes que yo quiero vivir en Phoenix por mis padres. Pero ¿Qué hay de tus necesidades? Yo no quiero ser la causante de que te separes de tu familia.

-Pero no me separaría para siempre de ellos, podríamos venir a visitarlos. No somos tan unidos como tú y tú familia. – Me miró a los ojos y sonrió – Aparte te tengo una sorpresa, me alegra mucho que hayas dicho que querías vivir en Phoenix porque la habrías arruinado.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué? – dije estirando mi cuello y besando su mandíbula.

-Ya lo verás – me besó en los labios y después fue bajando por mi cuello.

-Edward, tengo que empacar – estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

-Aún tenemos dos días – dijo mientras seguía besando mi cara y mi cuello.

-Eso dijiste desde que nos quedaba una semana y aún no terminamos – lo empujé y me puse sobre él – Con su permiso señor Cullen – le di un último beso en los labios y me puse de pié.

Terminé esa misma noche de recoger todo. El siguiente día limpiamos el lugar a profundidad, aunque nos tomó el doble de tiempo ya que estábamos jugando. Nos tuvimos que cambiar en dos ocasiones, cuando lavamos los platos y cuando trapeamos, porque terminamos empapados.

Al día siguiente tomamos un avión a Phoenix para terminar los detalles de la boda, que la verdad no eran muchos gracias a que Alice se había hecho cargo. Nos recogieron mis padres y nos llevaron a su casa para poder dormir ahí.

Estábamos a una semana y media de la boda, y una noche me invitó a cenar. Alice me ayudó a prepararme y cuando terminó me llevó a la planta baja donde estaba Edward. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras y él estaba ahí extendiéndome su mano. La tomé y cuando estuve a su altura me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

-Te vez absolutamente maravillosa.

-Gracias. – Me llevó hasta el auto y me abrió la puerta. Me pidió que me pusiera una banda en los ojos y de mala gana acepté.

Después de un rato sentí como el auto se detenía – Bien, ya estamos aquí.

Se bajó y después abrió mi puerta, me tomó en brazos. Oí como sacaba unas llaves y abría una puerta. - ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté algo nerviosa al no saber bien donde estábamos.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me bajó – Ya te puedes quitar la banda.

Poco a poco me fui descubriendo los ojos. Frente a mi había una pequeña casa con tres puertas al fondo, una cocina y una salita con una televisión grande. La cocina estaba adornada con velas y había comida sobre la mesa. Edward me jaló del brazo y me llevó frente a una de las puertas.

-Este es el cuarto de estudio, o si prefieres puedes utilizarlo como cuarto de huéspedes. – me llevó a otra habitación – Este es el baño, no es gran cosa pero espero que te guste – me llevó a la última habitación y abrió la puerta – Ésta es nuestra habitación.

Era enorme, tenía una cama matrimonial y dos mesitas de noche al los lados. Un enorme closet y una puerta que conectaba al baño. Eso era hermoso y grandioso, pero no tanto como la enorme fotografía que se encontraba colgada en la pared arriba de la cama. Era una foto de nosotros dos, yo con mi cara en su pecho y el con la suya en mi cabello. Ambos teníamos cerrados los ojos, por el vestido reconocí que era la boda de Alice. Supuse que era la foto que Alice nos tomó sin avisar.

-¿Te gusta? – me preguntó algo nervioso. Me giré y lo miré a los ojos.

-No – lo dije muy seria y su cara se descompuso inmediatamente.

-Podemos cambiar lo que gustes Esme me… - tapé su boca con mi dedo.

-No me gusta, me encanta. Lo adoro es hermosísimo Edward, gracias – lo besé en la boca y pude sentir su sonrisa en mis labios.

Me llevó a la cocina y me sentó en una de las sillas. – Te preparé la cena, espero que te guste.

Comimos y todo estaba delicioso. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos de nuevo a casa de Charlie y Reneé. Nos acostamos temprano y casi estaba a punto de quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

-Alice y Esme ayudarán con lo que haga falta para la casa. En cuanto nos casemos nos mudaremos para allá – en su voz podía notar su emoción.

-Gracias de nuevo Edward – entonces el entendimiento golpeó mi cabeza. Me giré y lo miré a los ojos – Espera, ¿Cómo la vamos a pagar?

-No te preocupes por eso, la terminé de pagar el mes pasado. Estuve buscando casas desde que te fuiste a Londres. Cuando nos comprometimos empecé a pensar en el futuro y decidí que necesitaríamos un hogar. Alice me ayudó, como también me ayudó a comprar tu anillo. Espero que no te moleste que la haya comprado aquí, no pienses que quiero ser tu jefe o algo por el estilo. Sólo que pensé que preferirías estar cerca de tú familia.

-No te preocupes, estoy muy agradecida por todo. No me importa que tomes el control o que tomes decisiones por mí. Te amo y todo lo que decidas está bien.

Nos quedamos dormidos después de un rato y soñé con mi casa, mi nueva vida y sobre todo con Edward.

Ahí me encontraba de nuevo, frente a las puertas de madera. En esta ocasión Alice estaba frente a mí y yo vestida de blanco. Mi padre me tenía agarrada de un brazo. La música comenzó a sonar y Alice salió por el pasillo. Me agarré más fuerte a mi padre y comenzamos a caminar. Miré al frente todo el tiempo, vi a mi familia sentada, mi madre llorando mientras mi padre las sostenía. Vi a Jasper al lado de Edward, entonces centré toda mi atención a él. Edward era lo único que importaba en esos momentos. Cuando llegamos a donde estaba él, mi padre le entregó mi mano y le sonrió.

-Cuídala – le dijo mi padre.

-Más que a mi vida – le contestó Edward viéndome a los ojos.

La ceremonia comenzó y se pasó rápido. Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra propia burbuja.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia – concluyó el sacerdote

Edward puso una mano en mi cintura y otra detrás de mi cabeza, me acercó a él y me beso. Escuché como la gente empezó a gritar y aplaudir. Nos fuimos fuera de la iglesia y nos subimos a una limosina que nos esperaba y nos llevó al restauran donde cenaríamos. Habíamos decidido eso; ya que no era mucha gente.

Cenamos bromeando y riendo. A la hora del postre Edward tomó un poco de betún de su pastel y lo puso en mi nariz, para después lamerlo. Yo le embarré en los labios y lo limpié, solo que lo besé de pasada.

Cuando terminó todo, salimos del lugar y todos nos despidieron. Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos a nuestro nuevo hogar, ya habíamos trasladado todas nuestras pertenencias allá. Llegamos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Edward abrió mi puerta y me cargó. Entramos a la casa y me puso sobre mis pies.

-No te había dicho lo hermosa que te vez, ¿cierto? – me susurró al oído

Me giré y lo abracé por la cintura – No, pero no es necesario. No me verás con éste vestido mucho tiempo más – le dije en el tono más seductor que pude.

-Es cierto – me volvió a tomar en brazos y a caminar camino a nuestra nueva habitación – Ahora señora Cullen, si no le importa la llevaré a nuestra habitación a estudiar y aprender su anatomía completa.

Me llevó a la habitación donde comenzaría una nueva etapa de nuestra relación y nuestra nueva vida juntos.

**Bien, este es el fin de la historia. La verdad tengo muchas ideas para su vida de casados, así que considero hacer una continuación pero hasta que termine de estudiar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, puede que la boda no haya sido la más romántica, pero es solo que nunca me he casado jaja. Espero que dejen muchos reviews para saber que opinan.**

**Por si**** algunos se preguntan porque son tan pocos años en medicina. Bueno pues eso es porque solo están estudiando para Médicos Cirujanos y no para Médicos Cirujanos Parteros. Esa si son como siete años más residencias o algo así.**

**Muchas gracias a lo****s que me han dejado reviews y siento mucho ser tan floja como para no contestarlos. Les juro que los leo todos y se los agradezco enormemente. **


End file.
